


A Very Merry Respite

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Appendicitis, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Illnesses, Kisses, Mistletoe, fitting as many tropes in and not one dick punch joke, living in the past, sorry...but hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Of all the times for Lucy to have her appendix taken out, 1955 was not it. But as fate would have it, Lucy now finally had time to rest and take stock of her life.





	1. Husband & Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBoat/gifts).



> This Garcy Secret Santa exchange fic is for Our Boat. Though she be possibly lost out in the wild seas, I'd like her to know she loved and this fic is for you.  
> To my Garcy Fam and everyone else who reads this fic, Thank you for all your support and please enjoy!! Just know, I'm not going anywhere as long as I got Garcy stories to tell.
> 
> P.S. All the medical stuff is made up so medicos and the experienced please ignore inaccuracies.

Lucy jolted awake from the weirdest dream of her life and gasped in pain as she felt the ever- present pain in the lower right side of her abdomen. She hissed out a breath and frowned as the pain had changed, it used to be a sharp stabbing almost cramp like pain. Now, it felt like a throw and tight like her skin was stretch.

It sank in slowly that maybe the dream had been real. She finally took in the 1950s hospital room with its Christmas decorations, her hospital gown and the antique IV in her arm. The bandages that held it there. This was not good, not good at all.

“Oh, no.” she murmured, she had dreamt they had been chasing after a sleeper agent until she had been crippled with pain. She had doubled over and vomited blood. She could still taste the bile and blood in her mouth. The rest was vague as she had drifted in and out of consciousness. But apparently her dream was real, her eyes went wide in shock as she thought of her team.

She heard the door open to her room, she felt herself relax as Flynn strolled into the room without a care in the world. He saw her, he was suddenly alert as he was at her side in an instance.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Flynn said in surprise. He was always dashingly handsome no matter the time period. His suit reminding her they were definitely in the 1950s. She felt a little dizzy at the thought of being under the medical care of time she didn't belong to.

“What happened?” she asked him, needing confirmation as she pushed up to her elbows.

“Just relax back, you’re in the hospital. You just had an emergency appendectomy.” Flynn told her, he gently helped her lay back down and adjusted the blankets for her. The pain in her stomach receded back to a more tolerable level.

“Ok, so what happened?" She asked, she was half tempted to lift her blankets and see what 1950’s surgery looked like but decided to wait until Flynn wasn’t hovering over her.

“Your Appendix ruptured in 1955.” He said.

“I got that part.” Lucy commented dryly.

“You should’ve sat out the mission like I told you to.” Flynn said, she gave him an incredulous look.

“Really? You’re saying ‘I told you so’, right now?” Lucy asked him incredulously.

“Yes, I am. You could be in a state-of-the-art facility than this place.” He said in a low voice, though his words harsh, his concerned expression softened her annoyance. But not by much. He also had a valid point.

“I hate you.”  She told him mockingly.

“It’s natural to feel that way to your husband when he’s so ill-mannered. We have a sign in desk for a reason Mr Monroe.” A nurse said as she came in. She was a short blonde hair woman in her late 30s, and was dressed in the 1950s nurse garb.

“Apologies, Nurse Geoffrey.” Flynn said as he sat back in his chair with a boyish smile.

“Don’t make me toss you out. Your wife is very lucky she didn’t die.” She said as she busied herself around Lucy, checking her vitals and the IV bottle. “Don’t worry, Dr Schofields is the best surgeon in the county. He’ll be doing rounds in 15 minutes.” She told Lucy and Flynn.

“Thank you.” Flynn said, the nurse nodded and smiled before she left the room.

“We need to get out of here.” Lucy said once the door closed. She pulled the blankets off her legs, mentally prepared herself for the exertion to get out of bed.

“You are fresh from surgery and your lower abdomen is being held together by staples. You’re not going anywhere.” Flynn told her, but Lucy didn’t listen as she pushed herself up with a low groan of pain. Her whole abdomen hurt like it was riddled with broken glass.

“Rittenhouse-“ she started, her hand gently pressed into her side. “No, bad. Ok, back to bed with me.” She groaned as she laid herself back onto the bed. Luckily for her, Flynn didn’t comment as he helped lifted her legs back into bed and pulled the blankets back over her.

“Wyatt is taking care of it.” Flynn told her, referring to Rittenhouse. Lucy frowned at him.

“You trust him to handle it by himself?” Lucy asked him, she breathed through her pain and the residual tension in her body.

“He’s the only one who saw the man as Rufus and I were watching you vomit blood.” Flynn told her, Lucy winced as she didn’t need reminding as the memories flitted through her mind.

“Sorry.” She said, she knew she had been a major liability but she truly just felt it was her period coming. Normally she’d be on the pill but she switched to an IUD and it was still taking time to settle in which left her uncomfortable and in pain. But boy was she wrong about her pain.

“I’m just glad that you’re ok” he told her, she gave a small smile as she pulled the blankets up to her torso with her free arm. The one with the IV needle in it, was painful to move. It made her miss the 21st century.

 “So, you’re my husband again?” she asked, she watched him pull up a chair and sit down.

“Yes, I am. Now, you should know that we are Flynn and Lucy Monroe. We travelled East from San Francisco to see the family when you became ill. We’ve been married for three years and no children yet due to travelling for my work.” Flynn informed her.

“How long was out?” She asked him, as it was clearly long enough for Flynn to have a cover story ready.

“Awhile, there were no complications with the surgery. You were lucky. Jiya seemed to know this would happen.” He said as he opened his jacket and pulled out an envelope from his inside jacket pocket to show her.

“How?” Lucy asked, she looked at the ID he pulled out of it that showed her name and personal information.

“She gave me this envelope today and said only to open it in case of an emergency. It has IDs for us, a little cash and information. It looks like she knew we’d be here for a while.” Flynn said as he put the ID back and tucked the envelope back in his jacket's inside pocket.

“No. We can’t stay.” Lucy said, she grimaced as she wasn’t sure if she could walk out of the hospital at that moment.

“Yes, we can and you’re going to hurt yourself trying to get home in your condition. So, here’s the plan. Either Wyatt or I can stay with-“ Flynn started but Lucy cut him off.

“You. I want you.” Lucy said without hesitation. She felt herself blush as the answer was brutally honest in more ways than just this moment. Flynn seemed to not notice as his mind was already three steps ahead planning their next moves.

“Ok, I’ll get accommodations set up, and you can convalesce until the staples are out which should be three weeks at most. That way, we won’t have to worry about doing too much damage to yourself travelling. Wyatt and Rufus will go back to the present, hold down the fort for four hours and come back.” He told her, she knew he didn't have to tell her as much but appreciated being kept in the loop.

“I won’t-“ Lucy stopped as she remembered time travel was involved. For the men, it would be a few hours to recharge the lifeboat before they came back. For Lucy and Flynn, it would be three weeks. “Ok.” She said conceded to his plan as right now she just didn’t want to move let alone stress over the small details. She couldn’t help but frown as she felt tension in her body tighten as her pain started to get stronger.

“I’ll let the nurses know you need more pain medication.” He told her as he saw her pain.

“Thank you.” She said, as she knew she’d need it. Flynn rose from his chair and placed a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

“I’ll back.”  He assured her, Lucy nodded and closed her eyes, trying to breathe through her pain.

* * *

 

“Lucy Preston, I’m sure she was brought here.” Wyatt said to the nurse at the front desk. He tried to keep his cool but the woman behind the desk was trying his patience.

“I’m sorry, we haven’t-“ the nurse said repeating the same stale line of Lucy not being there, but Wyatt saw Flynn and went for him.  “Excuse me!” the nurse called out in annoyance.

“Wyatt.” Flynn said coolly as he could, it was bad enough he had made a scene over two hours ago bringing Lucy in. He didn’t need Wyatt scandalising them further by making another one.

“Hey, where’s Lucy? They said she’s not here but you are.” Wyatt demanded in a suspicious manner.

“She’s here and ok.” Flynn assured him, ignoring the hostility that rolled off of Wyatt.

“You know this man, Mr Monroe?” A security guard asked as the nurse had pointed to them as potential trouble. Given the state of Wyatt’s suit and hair, it wasn’t hard to assess the man as unstable. At least from a first glance and his rude manners.

“Yes, you’ll have to excuse my brother in law’s poor manners. It’s been a trying day.” Flynn said to the security officer as he fixed Wyatt’s jacket. Wyatt glared at him as he didn’t like being patronised. He smacked Flynn’s hands away and dusted his jacket off, annoyed that he was being treated like a second class citizen.

“He was asking about Lucy Preston.” The officer stated.

“He doesn’t like me since I married his sister. Family.” Flynn said with a shrug of ‘What can you do?’. The officer looked between the two and shook his head.

“Good luck with it. Just take your quarrel outside.” He told them.

“Yes, Sir.” Flynn said as he clapped a hand on Wyatt’s shoulder and directed the moron to move out of the hospital but not before he asked the Nurse to check in with Lucy about getting some pain medication. But once outside, Flynn felt safe to speak a little more freely. “We’re trying to stay under the radar.” He reminded Wyatt.

“Is she ok?” Wyatt asked.

“You take care of our friend?” Flynn asked, Wyatt threw him a droll look.

“Do you think I’d be here if I hadn’t?” Wyatt asked snidely, before Flynn could reply Rufus walked up and joined them.

“Hey.” Rufus said. He hadn’t been allowed inside the hospital given segregation was in full swing. The hospital was for white people only. “How’s Lucy?” he asked.

“Lucy’s appendix ruptured and she had an emergency appendectomy. We are lucky that there were no major complications, but she’s not moving for the next 24 hours.” Flynn told the men firmly. Wyatt wore a wry expression while Rufus looked unsure of how

“Ah yeah, she is. We’ve all travelled with injuries before and this is no different.” Wyatt told him.

“She can’t walk.” Flynn informed him in annoyance as he wondered where Wyatt’s sympathy was hiding.

“I’ll carry her as we need to get back to the bunker now.” Wyatt told him firmly as he lifted his chin up in defiance challenging Flynn for dominance. Flynn was not interested in the pissing match as his concern was for Lucy.

“No, if I sign her out AMO it’s going to raise a lot of eyebrows. I already spoke with Lucy, she agrees with me; I will stay behind with her and look after her until the staples come out. You and Rufus will go home and make sure our friends don’t start festive celebrations without us.” Flynn said trying to keep control of his anger and not to have any the people passing them by get suspicious of them.

“No way, Lover boy.” Wyatt scoffed, he looked to Rufus who looked like he was considering it.

“I kind of agree with Flynn. It’s not a bad idea that he and Lucy stay here.” Rufus said.

“What?” Wyatt asked incredulously as Rufus was supposed to be on his side.

“Look, I’ve had my appendix removed. It wasn’t fun and I know the lifeboat harness will dig into where they cut her open. If she tears or pops a staples; we’ll have to get to a hospital and then somehow explain why her appendix was removed through a technique that probably hasn’t been used in over 50 years.” Rufus argued in a calm manner.

“Exactly.” Flynn said, glad for the support as he had figured it would be uphill battle with both Wyatt and Rufus. But it wasn’t to be. He was also grateful that Rufus took Lucy’s situation into consideration as he normally just followed Wyatt’s lead out of loyalty.

“Anyway, it will be a what a week here? Which will be four hours in the present for us. This isn’t a hardship for us and Lucy needs to recoup.” Rufus said, he argued using logic to make his point.

“Three weeks.” Flynn said correcting the time frame.

“Three weeks?” Wyatt sputtered incredulously.

“Four hours for us as we’d be recharging the lifeboat.” Rufus reminded Wyatt as he didn't see it as a big deal.

“What are you going to do for money, shelter and food?” Wyatt asked Flynn, Flynn pulled an envelope from his pocket and rummaged through until he found what he was looking for and pulled out a page.

“I’ll gamble, hopefully our being here didn’t effect the outcomes of the horse races.” Flynn remarked, Wyatt pulled the paper from his hand and saw dates and race numbers with the winning horses names. All scrawled in Jiya’s handwriting.

“Jiya knew about this?” Rufus asked in confusion as he recognised the writing.

“She gave me IDs so Lucy could be admitted and I could act as her next of kin. I assume there will be enough winnings to pay for the medical bills and to set us up.” Flynn commented.

“Just give me your ID. I’ll look after Lucy.” Wyatt said, he saw Rufus’ face. “What?” he asked his supposed friend.

“You can’t cook or even keep a plant alive.” Rufus told him.

“It’s not my fault the cuddle-bug died. It needed sunshine.” Wyatt said defensively.

“No, it needed water every few days.” Rufus saw Wyatt’s expression darken. “But hey, let Lucy choose.” He said, he held his hands up in surrender. He was sitting himself firmly on the fence again.

“She wants me.” Flynn told Wyatt, he felt a small sense of satisfaction in that he'd been chosen by Lucy. How quickly she leaped on the chance of 3 weeks with him when Wyatt could look after her. It made him wonder what state their relationship was really in.

“I won’t believe that until I hear it from Lucy.” Wyatt said stubbornly.

“Fine, her identity is Lucy Monroe. She’s sleeping in room 115.” Flynn said as he plucked the page of winning horses. “So, by all means look after her while I gather the funds and get accommodation arranged. I’ll need three hours.” Flynn informed him.

“Go, and try to make sure the place where Lucy and I will stay is near a burger joint.” Wyatt ordered in a snide manner.

“I’ll do my best.” Flynn said drily but he had no such plans. He just felt sorry that Lucy in her given state had to deal with Wyatt’s immaturity.

“I’ll be waiting at the lifeboat. So, give Lucy my best given I can’t go inside.” Rufus told them.

“I will.” Wyatt said before he turned on his feet and stalked back inside the hospital. Flynn heaved a sigh and shook his head.

“Take care of her.” Rufus said to Flynn, as he already knew the outcome was in Flynn’s favour. Flynn gave nod as it went without saying but he still assured him.

“I will.” Flynn promised him.

* * *

 

Lucy had dozed pleasantly through the pain meds as they washed away her pain. They made every cell in her body give tiny little sighs of relaxation. It felt amazing. She opened her eyes and hoped Flynn was back but found Wyatt in his place.

“Wyatt?” she asked, he looked pissed and it was ruining her pleasant buzz. He pulled up his chair to her bedside. ‘Is everything ok?” she asked, wondering the worst as Flynn wasn’t there.

“Hey, relax, everything is fine but you did miss the Doctor. He’s a total jack ass.” He said, he reached for her hand and she flinched as he knocked her IV line. Slight discomfort of numbed pain shot up her arm as her hand ached.

“Where’s Flynn and Rufus?” she asked as she moved both of her hands to rest under her bust. She needed Flynn and nurse with drugs, not Wyatt’s commentary on the people helping her.

“Flynn is sorting out accommodation and Rufus is at the” Wyatt lowered his voice, “Lifeboat waiting for Flynn to join him.” He whispered, Lucy frowned.

“Flynn said he’d stay.” Lucy said confused and feeling a little abandoned.

“I corrected him, I know you wouldn’t want to be hanging with him for three weeks.” He told her, Lucy’s jaw dropped as her earlier feelings evaporated and were replaced with disbelief and anger. She couldn’t believe the nerve of him to dictate what she wanted.

“No, I want Flynn.” She corrected him, her buzz completely gone as she felt like a deflated balloon. The aches and tears of frustration come to the forefront of her mind as she imagined three weeks cooped up with Wyatt.  She was supposed to decide what she wanted.

“But-“ Wyatt started but she cut him off.

“You’ll drive me insane within 24 hours.” She growled angrily at him. She could only be a saint for so long, while they had brushed over his declaration of love and were awkward friends. She was still angry at him for his unwanted overtures and lack of self-awareness. She knew it was wrong but she attached a lot of her anger at him because it was incredibly easy. She had been grieving the loss of her mother, Rufus and he made her pain about him, he diminished her when she was rock bottom and he didn’t even realise it.

One time she told him as much and he brushed it off. He had blamed her for not communicating herself clearly to him as he was just sharing in her misery. He thought he was being a friend which was a relief. But it pissed her off that even as a friend, she would be a tip for him to dump his emotional garbage into while he gave her nothing. It angered her and no amount of time spent together could fix it. If anything, they needed as much space as possible. She needed time away from him to just be alone and find herself again. To find her strength, maybe having her appendix rupture was a blessing.

“I’m not that bad.” Wyatt teased lightly but she could tell he was insulted by her never-ending rejections. She wished he’d just take a hint. She felt like crying as she wanted Flynn, he could at least read a book and amuse himself while she rested. With Wyatt she’d have to hold his hand through it all and she didn’t have the energy for it.

“I want my husband, not my brother.” Lucy said as a nurse came into the room.

“Well, he’ll be back in two hours.” Wyatt said grumpily, Lucy knew she should feel bad but she couldn’t summon any sympathy for him.

“Is everything okay in here?” the Nurse asked.

“Peachy.” Wyatt said snidely.

“I’m in pain, may I please have some pain medication?” Lucy asked her, the Nurse walked to the end of the bed and picked up the chart.

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to wait about three hours.” She informed Lucy.

“It’s ok, I’ll muddle through. Thank you, Nurse.” Lucy replied, the Nurse nodded but she looked concerned as she left them. Once the door closed, Lucy turned her head away from Wyatt and closed her eyes. She willed herself back to sleep.

* * *

 

“I only had the advertisement in the paper for a day. My son had it in his head that young folk would pay for a short-term rental for the holidays. I thought it was utter nonsense, people go home to their families for Christmas. I guess I’ll be eating crow.” Mr Sam Buckman said jovially with a smile as he opened the door to the small gatekeeper’s cottage on the small estate property.

“I’m sure it will be ok and we had planned to see my wife’s family down south but the doctor doesn’t want her travelling. I felt a hotel stay wouldn’t help as we needed facilities and comfort of home.” Flynn said, the man nodded seemingly pleased with Flynn’s care and forethought of Lucy's care.

But then the older man seemed to be the living embodiment of Santa as he had the portly belly, snow white hair and long beard. His wife was just as Flynn would imagine Mrs Claus to look like too. They were a cheery couple who loved Christmas as the main house interior looked like it had suffered an avalanche of Christmas ornaments and spirit. It was very rare to see and a sight to behold.

“Now, let me prepare you son. My wife loves Christmas and has already decorated the inside. I hope it’s not an issue.” Mr Buckman said to Flynn before he let him past to look at the interior of the house.

“Not at all.” Flynn said, the man smiled and pushed open the door. Flynn’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as the small one-bedroom house with an open living, dining and kitchen area was covered in Christmas decorations. Garlands and lights hung from the ceiling and walls with other Christmas motifs. There was a tree set up already with a train set around the bottom. “It’s impressive.” Flynn said in awe, as it was weirdly not as claustrophobic as it had felt in the main house.

“Yes, well it's not as grand as main house but it will do.” Mr Buckman said in a chuffed manner.

“My wife will love it.” Flynn said to him, Jiya wrote the address and Flynn wondered if this couple was somehow famous for Christmas and Jiya picked them because it had only been a week ago that Lucy had commented how Christmas had passed them by unnoticed. But now was not the time to speculate.  “We’ll need the place for a month, no more than two. Do you prefer we pay upfront or weekly?” he asked the older man.

“Up to you, I’d like at least one week in advance.” Mr Buckman said, Flynn pulled out a small roll of cash. “What is it that you do for work?” he asked looking a little suspicious of Flynn.

“I’m a security consultant,” Flynn said, he looked down at the cash and acted casually as he could. “I don’t normally carry so much money on me but I had a lucky streak with the horses two days ago.” He added, he peeled off a couple extra bills. “Two months and a week in change as bond. I’d prefer you feel secure in case we break any of the decorations.” He added as there was an abundance of them and Flynn preferred to be a generous tenant.

“That’s very kind of you, I’ll get Maude to bring over one of her famous apple pies for you and your wife. What’s her name again?” Mr Buckman asked.

“Lucy.” Flynn supplied, “A pie would be lovely, Lucy loves apples.” He said.

“She’ll love Maude’s pies. Now, here’s the keys and if you have any problems or just want to stop for a chat, we’re up the road.” Mr Buckman told him as he held out the keys.

“Thank you, I truly appreciate this.” Flynn said as he took the keys. Mr Buckman clapped him on the back and left him alone in the house. Flynn looked around and took a fortifying breath, he would check in with Lucy and then get on with the illusion of moving him and Lucy into the cottage. He checked his watch and knew he had to get moving as he was losing daylight.

* * *

It was dark when Flynn strolled casually into Lucy’s hospital room. Lucy was relieved and happy to see him. He looked tired as she felt, his suit a little worn from a day of arranging everything for her to stay and convalesce. He paused at the end of the bed and immediately sensed the tension in the room.

 “Everything ok?” he asked them.

“Yeah, I’m out of here.” Wyatt said coldly as he stood up from his chair and pulled on his crumpled suit. He spent the last couple hours just vibrating with anger, it left Lucy unable to relax and she hadn’t said anything to him as what could she say that wouldn’t upset him?

“See you in three weeks.” Flynn said to Wyatt, not bothering to delve deeper into the tension. Lucy was glad as she didn’t want to them to argue. She just wanted Wyatt to go.

“We’ll be back in a day with proper medication and supplies.” Wyatt told him in a low voice, it was almost like he was accusing Flynn of being unable to care for Lucy.

“No, you won’t. I have everything Lucy and I need. I don’t need you and Rufus disturbing our cover. If Lucy’s incision becomes infected, I’ll get her Penicillin. It has worked for the past 20 odd years. I’ve acquired everything else Lucy might need.” Flynn assured him.

“I don’t take orders from you.” Wyatt told him, Lucy swallowed her nausea as her stress levels were too high for her handle much more of Wyatt and his mood. Especially when he butted heads with Flynn.

“No, but Agent Christopher will agree with me.” Flynn informed Wyatt in a calm manner.

“We’ll see.” Wyatt said darkly he stormed out of the room. Flynn rolled his eyes at the petulance. He walked over to Lucy’s bedside and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“He’s angry that I told him to go.” Lucy said, she let go of a breath she had been holding for a long while. She hoped Denise refused Wyatt’s request.

“He’ll get over it.” Flynn assured her, he gently took her left hand in his. Lucy knew it was all a façade of their cover as husband and wife but she relished the simple gesture of comfort. He stroked his thumb back and forth in a soothing manner.

“I don’t care, how long do I stay here?” Lucy asked, she really didn’t care about Wyatt. But she wanted to know how long she’d have the IV in her right hand. When she could speak more freely as it was hard to remember all the proper colloquialism and idioms of the 1950s.

“Overnight, visitor’s hours finish in an hour. Will you be ok on your own tonight?” he asked her.

“I doubt I’ll know as they are keeping me doped up pretty good.” She told him, the Nurse had come by to tell her she would be back after visitor’s hours with her dinner and medicine.

“True, Wyatt took care of RH and their friends. So, we’re safe and I have rented a small cottage for us. Bought some more comfortable clothing. Tomorrow, I’ll come with a new outfit and we’ll get you there. You’ll be able to rest comfortably.” He assured her.

“Sounds good.” Lucy said, she felt the tension she’d been holding in Wyatt’s presence slowly wash away with every breath she took in Flynn’s presence.

“Why don’t you close your eyes and get some sleep. I’ll stay until the nurses kick me out.” He said teasingly, Lucy smiled before gave a sigh and closed her eyes letting herself drift off to sleep.

 


	2. Chicken Soup for the Soul

The next time she opened her eyes, Flynn was at her bedside in a different suit. She blinked a couple times as she tried to get her bearings. It was morning, she wondered where the time went. She looked to nurse who removed the IV from Lucy’s arm and folded up.

“Morning.” Flynn said, he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She blinked a little shocked but disappointed there was more of it. But it was still the icing on her cupcake as she was feeling pretty good given she slept really well and the drugs were letting her body breathe one beautiful sigh of bliss. She knew the kiss was for nurse’s benefit to maintain their cover of being married. Didn’t stop Lucy from enjoying the simple gesture and dreaming for half a second. But she did feel a little sorry he had to suffer her old stale breath as she hadn’t brushed her teeth in 24 hours.

“Apparently so.” She said with a dopey smile.

“Let’s get you sitting up a bit and eating some soup.” Nurse Geoffrey said.

“May I help?” Flynn asked her, she gave a nod though she seemed surprised he would ask.

“Sure, just gently lift her up and I’ll get the pillows plumped up.” Nurse Geoffrey told him. Flynn nodded as he rose from his chair. He leaned in and slid his arms gently around her back and shoulders. Lucy wanted to tell him that she could sit up on her own but she kind of liked the ‘special’ treatment. She could reserve her strength for later.

“Sorry about my breath.” Lucy told Flynn, he smiled and it was breathtaking as always. He lowered her down and she was propped up by pillows. She felt the smallest tug and pinch of her staples as she settled back. It was the most unsettling feeling to her.

She watched as Flynn asked the nurse many questions about Lucy’s at home care and her diet. A tray table with soup appeared before her. She was handed a spoon. She had no idea what they had her on but it felt rather pleasant in comparison to coming off the anaesthesia.

She slowly sipped her soup and stared at Flynn like he was a work of art. He really was, his suit was immaculate. He knew how to fold a square in an elegant manner, tie his tie with a skilled hand. His hair lightly styled to be individual to him but still just blending into the time period’s version of ‘fashion’. There was nothing ramshackle and lazy about his appearance. No, it was all refined and sophisticated.

“Lucy?” Flynn prompted, she realised that he had been speaking with her.

“Mmm?” she asked, blushing as she had no clue what he had been talking about. Her memory too drug riddled for her to remember the last few seconds. Well, that’s not true. She remembered just admiring him and the rest was white noise.

“You ok there?” Flynn asked in amusement.

“Yes, just a little funny in the head.” Lucy replied as she felt more than a little funny all over.

“It’s the medication. You’ll feel that way for the next few days.” He said as he gently touched her upper arm. It felt warm and comforting. She looked to the Nurse wondering if she was the only one enthralled to find her gone.

“Where did the nurse go?” Lucy asked.

“To check on her other patients. She’ll be back to help you get ready to leave and avail yourself to the facilities.” He said.

“Ah, yes. Ok.” Lucy replied as she did need to use the bathroom now that he mentioned it. But she could wait until she finished her soup.

“Lucy?” Flynn prompted.

“Yes?” She asked wondering if she had zoned out again.

“You sure that you’re ok?” he asked.

“I'll finish my soup, then get changed and other things. Then we go to the cottage.” Lucy said, Flynn smiled and gave nod. She wore a smug smile because even though her brain felt like mush, she still knew what was going on.

“Exactly, and one other thing.” He said, Lucy watched as he pulled a plain gold wedding band and an intricately woven gold diamond solitaire cut ring out of his jacket pocket. He took her left hand, she watched as he slid the rings onto her finger. She couldn’t help the small smile of pleasure, even though it was fake and just for show. She couldn’t help but enjoy how good and right it felt on her finger.

“It’s official now.” She quipped.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later,

“Here we go.” Flynn said as he helped Lucy out of the taxi. He pulled out the bag he’d brought with Lucy’s clothes and medication before he closed the door and thanked the man. Flynn had already paid the fare with a tip. The taxi peeled away from the curb, Flynn gave Lucy a moment to catch her bearings.

Luckily it was a pleasant winter’s day, clear skies and low temps but their clothes were enough to keep them warm until they ventured indoors.

“You said a cottage, that’s a mansion.” Lucy said as she leaned on heavily on Flynn. She looked up the driveway at the house. Flynn smiled at her misunderstanding.

“We’re in a cottage just inside the property. Let’s take it slow.” He said, they slowly strolled up the drive way.

“So, what are we going to do for three weeks?” Lucy asked between breaths. She was already flagging after just a few steps. She knew it was just her weakness from surgery and admittedly being sick for a while but she didn’t think she’d be so weak and that her legs would feel like they were made of lead.

“You’ll rest and I’ll look after you and the house. The doctor said you had to walk everyday and you can shower in another 12 hours.” He said as helped her step up and onto the front porch. He placed the bag by the door and pulled out the keys. Lucy let go of him and watched as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Her eyes lit up and a smile played on her lips as she took Flynn’s arm. He walked her inside. It was a comfortable little cottage but the smile was due to the decorations.

“Wow, it’s amazing.” She said in wonder, she loved Christmas. She loved the warm bubbles of joy it imbued in her. The memories of love, family and happier times. She missed celebrating Christmas, not that they had much to celebrate but still, she had missed the motions of it. She had missed her family and how good it was to unwind at the end of the year. “You did this for me?” she asked him, Flynn shook his head.

“No, it came already decorated.” Flynn said, he let her take in what would be their space for the next three weeks. Lucy loved it as it was warm and inviting. It was a home.

“It’s perfect.” She told him, as he walked them into the bedroom.

“I’m glad you like it. This is the bedroom, bathroom is just through there. I’ll help you with the zipper of the dress and then go turn on the heating. Put some lunch together.” Flynn said to her, as he opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out burgundy flannel pyjamas.

“Sounds good, how’s the couch?” she asked, she couldn't help but notice how he really did think of everything as they had clothing, toiletries and even suitcases in the corner. There was not one thing that he didn't think of for their ruse.

“Comfortable, the TV works too not that there is much to watch. But there are books and a radio.” Flynn said making small talk as he helped her out of her coat.

“I’ll probably just sleep the rest of the day away.” Lucy said as it was what she felt like doing at the moment. Flynn gently pulled the zipper of the dress down.

“It's not a bad idea. There we go, just be careful. I don’t want you to hurt yourself and shout out if you need help.” Flynn told her, he moved away and she looked over her shoulder.

“Flynn,” Lucy said, he stopped. “I need help with the pants.” She told him awkwardly.

“Sure.” He said, he picked up the pants and crouched down. Lucy grasped his shoulders for support and stepped into the legs of the pants. Flynn pulled them up to her waist, his movements clinical. He rose to his feet and Lucy couldn’t help but let her hands linger on him.

“Thank you.” She said, before she let him go, but she didn’t want to. She wanted him to smooth his hands up her back. To kiss her as he removed her dress and bra. She looked up at him and realised she had zoned out to her own little fantasy. “I just need you to unhook my bra.” She said awkwardly as he was not having the same thoughts. He just wore casual if somewhat confused expression. “The Nurse made it seem like I was immoral for not putting on my girdle, I didn’t want to test her on the bra.” Lucy quipped.

Flynn nodded, he reached around her unhooked her bra in a flat three seconds. She gave a happy sigh as it felt good to have it undone. Flynn dropped his hands down and cleared his throat as he blushed lightly.

“There, I’ll get lunch ready.” He told her. “I made chicken soup. I hope it’s ok.” He added.

“Yeah, sounds great.” Lucy lied, she was not really hungry food but for Flynn; she’d eat. Sadly, he had left the bedroom to give her privacy. She didn’t know why she expected some romantic moment to bloom but immediately blamed the drugs. She sighed as she slipped off the dress and bra and picked up the singlet. She winced as she pulled it on and then the shirt. She blew a out a breath as it took a lot out of her to just stand as she was.

But she persevered as she used the bathroom, not a great experience as sitting down and getting back up was a challenge. By the time she made it into the living area, she was sweating from the exertion and her stomach was starting to ache.

She slowly made her way to the lounge as it was closest. Before she could even attempt to sit down, Flynn was at her side. With his assistance, sitting down was a lot easier.

“Thanks.” She said as she sagged into the lounge, letting the cushions hold her up. 

“The first few days will be rough, just let me know if you need help with anything. Nothing is a hassle or a problem for me.” He assured her, he pulled a quilt from the back of the lounge and draped it over her.

“It never is with you.” Lucy said wryly, as she got comfortable. 

“I’m a team player.” He informed her in a teasing manner. Lucy smiled weakly as she watched him return to the small kitchen.

* * *

 

Flynn pottered around the tiny kitchen, stirred the chicken soup he had made last night as it warmed on the stove. He loved the past, the flavour of food as it didn’t look great but tasted amazing instead of vegetables of the present that were tasteless with more value placed on uniformity and mass production quality.

He carved up some more bread and placed it in the toaster, he looked over to see Lucy watching him. There was a soft smile on her lips.

“What?” he asked her.

“I just had a thought about what we could do for three weeks.” Lucy said thoughtfully.

“And?” He asked wondering why she was smiling as she was. He also wondered if he should be worried.

“Well, it’s Christmas next week. I’m thinking we should celebrate it.” Lucy told him.

“We don’t have much to celebrate.” Flynn commented, he didn’t mean his tone to be harsh but Christmas reminded him of everything he lost. He didn’t have much left, his remaining family thought he was a terrorist. Lucy was his friend but he knew it was for only as long as the mission to destroy Rittenhouse lasted. Sure, she chose him to look after her but even he’d pick anyone over Wyatt. The man was about self-aware and conscientious as a rock.

“I know” Lucy said, she understood how he felt as Christmas time reminded her of how she lost her family too. But she also wanted to celebrate, to not cry through another Christmas. “But we got this small bubble of time where we can remember the good times and make happy memories. Memories that don’t involve us chasing after Rittenhouse or fighting for our survival.” Lucy told him.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Flynn reluctantly admitted, they had spent the last two years just chasing after Rittenhouse and never really stopping for a break. Not until now, when one was forced on them. He knew for a fact this was not mentioned in the Journal which was strange given Jiya knew it was coming. Her visions had expanded beyond Rufus but why she never told him or Lucy left him curious.

“The house is decorated and there is a tree. We don’t need gifts. But we could have a Christmas feast.” Lucy suggested, bringing Flynn back to their conversation.

“We could.” Flynn said with a nod. He stirred the soup and took the toast out of the toaster and buttered it.

“I know some great recipes for Christmas Cookies and Sweet Potato Pie, do you think we could make some?” Lucy asked him in a light manner as it was all really down to Flynn. She knew she couldn’t do anything in her current state except maybe direct traffic and make suggestions. He gave a nod being easy going as always.

“Tell me what we need and I’ll get it from the shops.” Flynn said, Lucy smiled as she was glad, he was semi on board with the idea. She just wanted them to share more joy to balance the mayhem. Maybe in this time they had together, she could finally explore the feelings she had developed for him.

“I can do that, just not today.” She admitted wryly, her brain feeling muddled and more focused on simpler things like the idea of celebrating Christmas and pretty the decorations were.

“There’s no rush.” Flynn assured her as he poured the warmed up soup into two bowls.

“Unless you want Sweet Potato pie for dessert.” Lucy quipped.

“We have Apple pie that our landlord’s wife gave us.” He said as he pointed to an object on the table covered by a tea towel.

“That was nice of them.” Lucy said as she moved to the edge of the lounge preparing herself to stand.

“Yes, they are good people.” Flynn said, he turned to see her stand up. “You can stay on the lounge.” He told her, Lucy shook her head as she hobbled slowly over to the table.

“No, I need to sit up at the table to eat.” She told him, she made it to the chair and gave sigh as she sat down. “It feels ridiculous to still feel weak given the appendix is gone.” She commented as she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position.

“It's to be expected. Any pain?” he asked her as he brought the food and cutlery to the table. Lucy shook her head.

“No, not much. Just an odd sense of heaviness and discomfort. This soup smells heavenly.” Lucy added as Flynn placed the bowl of soup in front of her.

“Tastes pretty good too, eat what you can.” He told her as he sat opposite her at the table. Lucy picked up spoon and stirred the soup. She scooped up a spoonful and blew on it delicately before she ate it. She murmured in pleasure as it delicious and miles better than the clear broth the hospital made her eat.

“I’m glad I chose you.” She told him as the idea of enjoying some downtime doing Christmas activities sounded like fun.

“Because I can cook?” Flynn asked in amusement.

“Yes and other reasons.” Lucy informed him with a rather cryptic smile. She wasn’t going to tell him the other reasons, at least until she was sure of how he felt and their time together went.

“Eat.” He told her, instead of asking her to elaborate on her 'other reasons'.

“I will, so what are the landlords like?” she asked him before she picked up a piece of toast.

“The embodiment of Christmas. I’m sure they will make themselves known. So, we’ll need to keep up the impression that we’re married.” Flynn said before he ate some of his soup.

“Ok, but I sleep on the right side of the bed.” Lucy said with a smile.

“Wyatt won’t mind if we share the bed?” He asked a little confused at how on board she was with them keeping their cover full time.

“Why would it matter to him?” Lucy asked in a matter of fact manner.

“I thought you two were together.” Flynn told her.

“Really?” She asked him incredulously, she couldn’t imagine how he came to that conclusion.

“Couples have issues even when they are together-“ Flynn started but Lucy cut him off quickly.

“We’re not together. Wyatt is pissed at me because I rebuffed him. He told me, he loved me but I never said it back. The thing is I care about him because he’s my friend but I’m not in love with him.” Lucy told Flynn, it felt good to clear the air. To say it out loud and actually be heard as Wyatt hadn’t. But Flynn did, he wore a closed expression which was to be expected.

“I’m not sure what to say.” Flynn said, Lucy couldn’t help but be amused by his perplexed expression as it was rare for him to not be in the ‘know’.

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m fine with us sharing the bed. Now, eat.” She told him, she wore a closed lip smile as Flynn looked a little bemused and unsure what to think. She had to admit she liked having him just a little mystified.

* * *

Later that evening after a quiet afternoon and dinner, Flynn helped Lucy into bed before he locked up the house making certain it was secure. He went through his nightly routine of exercises before turning off the main lights. He retired to their bedroom where he had a shower, changed into pyjamas and brushed his teeth.

He paused at the closed bathroom door, he needed a moment for himself. He knew there was a fantasy to being under an assumed identity. That one could take a ‘holiday’ in someone else’s life. But the beauty of that was that after the mission was over you could shed your cover like dead skin. Just walk away and back to your life and not think about the moral ambiguity of that mission. But with Lucy he didn’t have that luxury, they lived together and he loved her.

It was painful to watch her and Wyatt navigate what was an incredibly bitter and hostile relationship. Flynn had assumed he was a contributing factor by just existing in the bunker. Even if he left, he felt there would still be issues. It was hard to navigate a relationship in a normal world. Throw in time travel and a war, it complicated things in ways one could never predicate.

He wanted to say he didn’t envy them but he did. He wanted to be with Lucy, he wanted to be more than just her friend. He wanted to love her openly and freely, to be the one that made her laugh and smile, to support her through the hard times and celebrate with in the good times. He wasn’t selfish, he didn’t want to hog her to himself or isolate her from the others. He wanted to be part of the bunker family, to be pulled into their lives than on the outside. He wanted to be on the inner circle with Lucy. He just couldn’t break down the walls the others had up. They weren’t willing to lower them.

At least he had assumed so until today. Jiya had set this up, she had known Lucy would choose him or that he would do what was needed to help Lucy convalesce in comfort. Rufus had surprisingly supported him. Flynn didn’t want to know why the change of heart, he just hoped it was a step in the right direction as he’d been lonely and he didn’t like vulnerable it made him feel. But these tentative steps warmed his heart, he just didn’t want to mess it up by being a fool with Lucy.

He knew Wyatt loved her, he heard Wyatt when he told Lucy he loved her. Lucy seemed to accept it. Flynn wasn’t sure as he didn’t want to know. He could accept being the loser as long as she was happy. He knew in time he could move on, but right now…the woman he loved was laying in the bed outside the bathroom; sleeping. The first woman he’d loved since Lorena. He really needed to push back on the waves of emotions as he went through the motions of loving Lucy, the joy of her smiles and laughter to the sadness that it would never be how he wanted.

He pressed his forehead to the door and closed his eyes as he remembered her suggestion of Christmas. He couldn’t exactly tell her that Christmas made him spiral into a dark place since Iris and Lorena’s deaths. The grief he carried for four years washed through him like a tidal wave that threatened to pull him under and drown him. Most days his pain faded to a white noise, ever present but not the distraction it once was.

But birthdays, anniversaries, holidays brought it all crashing in again. Memories of happier times mixing in with the pain of a future lost. He understood Lucy’s desire to retake the holidays but it was hard for him. It just added more pressure on him to put on a front like he was fine with it. Just as he was fine with bottling his feelings for up but it was all lies. But these three weeks were about getting Lucy back into shape not him. If it helped her to celebrate Christmas, then they would do it.

He took a fortifying breath, he turned off the bathroom light and stepped into the bedroom. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He walked around the bed and gently as he could; he slipped under the covers. He didn’t want to jostle her and accidentally wake Lucy up. He adjusted the covers on him and laid on his back as he stared at the ceiling.

He listened to the soft snores Lucy made, he looked over to her. She was sleeping deeply, her fingers clutching the covers. He wore a pensive expression and turned his attention to the ceiling, weirdly feeling alone even though he wasn’t. He felt a bone deep sadness and allowed himself to be pulled under as it was better in the darkness of the night than letting it show in the light of day.


	3. Walking is Good for the Body

A couple days later, Lucy tried to stomach her porridge and fruit. Normally, she was a toast and coffee girl in the morning. But this morning, she was too tired to make it and Flynn made them porridge. The texture was not helping her nausea as the pain meds had yet to kick in. She knew when they did, she’d feel a lot better and be able to function.

“So, I was thinking given it’s not raining anymore. We should go for a walk outside.” Flynn told her, he ate his breakfast with his usual slow and measured manner. He never rushed while eating. He never really rushed anything unless it was a life or death situation. 

Being in his company for two days had really made her appreciate his presence. He was soothing and calm to her nerves. When she needed help, he was there and he made certain everything was ok. That she was always comfortable. Maybe it was selfish but she liked being taken care of, to not think about anything beyond which end of the lounge she slept on during the day. 

She had admit the crush she harboured for him was growing, even with the annoying and inane flaws she was starting to see. Flaws like his persistence in making her walk when she didn't want to. The fact that he liked certain things, a particular way. He used bookmarks as he hated leaving a book open facing down or dog earring the pages. If possible, he liked to use the correct cutlery for meals. He'd wash a soup spoon before using a dessert spoon. It was rather adorable watch him get frustrated when cooking. He left not just the toilet seat down but the lid too. Though not a flaw, he was just good at everything and always looking handsome which was wreaking havoc on her senses.

She was only human, even with 10 staples in her; she still apparently still had the strength to have needs. He was just so clean cut, he smelt incredibly good that at night she was starting to have vividly erotic dreams. She still blamed the drugs, but some of the shift was moving to Flynn. The man wore a tank top in bed in the middle of winter. It looked good on him as it showed off his physique quiet nicely. 

“Why?” Lucy asked him, she pushed her thoughts of his biceps out her mind.

“Because it’s good to walk and the doctor recommended it. It's also good to get some fresh air.” Flynn told her before he took a sip of coffee.

“I just want to lay on the couch in my pjs all day.” She admitted, today she was just feeling sluggish and tired. She had no good reason for it either.

“Just down the driveway and back.” Flynn said, Lucy could already anticipate the negotiations as they did this the past few mornings. He always managed to get his way even if it meant walking around the living room. But today she had a feeling she was going to have to put on proper clothes and go outside.

“You’re persistent.” She told him with a smile.

“I know but it’s either we go for a walk or we discuss your bowels.” Flynn told her, Lucy’s opened her mouth and closed it as she was shocked that he’d even bring up the topic with her. No one spoke to her about her bowels ever.

“There’s nothing to discuss.” She assured him, her cheeks burning as she didn’t talk about her bowels with anyone if she could help it. Practically all her exes pretended she didn't go the bathroom for any other purpose than to fix her hair and make up.

“Which could be the problem.” Flynn said in slight amusement, not that he was tracking her bathroom habits. But she seemed to be getting more and more sluggish, he worried that she had an infection but she didn’t have a temperature. Her staples and incision looked fine when he changed the dressing that morning.

“It’s not a problem, everything is fine.” She lied, but when she thought about it, she realised she was maybe a little irregular. But it was not a problem she wanted to discuss over breakfast.

“We’ve shared a bathroom for over a year. I know that you’re no saint in there and we’ve been here for a couple of days and…” he drawled casually as Lucy knew exactly what he was inferring. She wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or laugh.

“Fine, we’ll go for a walk just so we can stop talking about this.” She told him she couldn’t help but smile from the ludicrous topic. Flynn chuckled which annoyed her. “And for the record my bowels are fine. It’s just that some of us can’t set a watch by when they do their number two.” She added in a tart manner. Flynn laughed, Lucy couldn't help but join him.

“I was trained very well as a child.” He told her, in a mocking proud manner. Lucy cringed and laughed at the same time.  “We’ll go for a stroll after breakfast.” He told her, Lucy nodded.

The rest of breakfast was consumed and they fell back onto more polite conversations like the weather and when they should make the sweet potato pie. When it was over, Lucy rested on the lounge while Flynn cleaned up. They changed into warmer clothing and stepped outside of their cottage.

Lucy clung onto Flynn’s arm as they strolled slowly down the long drive. It was overcast, given the cold chill in the air, Lucy was surprised it wasn’t snowing. The neighbourhood was dressed up for Christmas. She smiled as people were getting on with their days. No matter the time period, life seemed the same it was just the superficial things changed and some social mores. 

“See, isn’t this nice?” Flynn told her, as they moved to the side to let a small child ride past them on a tricycle. The child's nanny following behind them.

“I want my pyjamas and to eating apple pie on the couch.” Lucy told him, her pain meds had kicked in but she was just lazy. She wanted her lounge time with her blanket. The comforts she had managed to find in her days here.

When she laid on the lounge in the perfect position; she could watch Flynn as he went around their space doing chores. Or her favourite, when he sat in one of the arm chairs and read a book. He always looked so absorbed in the fiction, she just loved watching his expressions as he enjoyed the story.

“You’ll have that later.” Flynn assured her.

“I also miss our time, because right now I’d be in pants and insulated boots. I’d be inside running for exercise or going to hot yoga just to feel my extremities.” Lucy told him, she did miss her insulated boots as her current shoes were not made for the cold weather.

“You’re not a winter person, are you?” Flynn teased.

“I like winter, I just prefer it in my own clothes that were built for warmth rather than fashion.” Lucy informed him with a smarmy smile as she had proved long ago, she was not precious. She didn’t like to rough it. But she could do it.

“Why don’t we walk two houses down?” He asked rhetorically as they were nearing the end of the drive.

“You said to the end of the driveway.” Lucy complained, but she didn’t stop walking. She had to admit she liked the fresh air and holding onto Flynn. She liked to intimacy of walking and taking in the day. He seemed a little distant with her every so often. She wondered if asking to celebrate Christmas was too much but when she tried to call it off; she couldn’t. She just wanted to be happy, she wanted him to be happy and smile. She was hopeful with them doing more than focussing on her, it would loosen them up.

“Your colon will thank you and I’ll give you warm apple pie with your lunch.” He promised her, Lucy snorted a laugh.

“Fine, we'll keep walking.” Lucy conceded, she and Flynn smiled as they continued out of the drive and started walking down the street. “This is a lovely neighbourhood.” Lucy said as she looked around at the big houses and their yards decorated in Christmas decorations.

“It is.” Flynn said in agreement.

“Is everything ok with you?” she asked him, broaching a topic she really didn’t want to.

“Yes, why?” Flynn asked.

“I don’t know, I’m just getting a weird vibe off you. If you want, we don’t have to celebrate Christmas. We can do whatever.” She told him with a shrug, letting him take a chance to say ‘no’ than just kowtow to her.

“No, you’re right. We should embrace the time we have here. Enjoy ourselves.” He said, Lucy felt a small wave of relief release with in her as she nodded. She wasn’t so blind to pain but she was grateful he was giving her this. “You know these houses all have their Christmas lights up. So, maybe one night we can take a stroll and look at them.” He told her, Lucy smiled as she could happily brave the cold to look at lights at night.

“I’d like that.” Lucy said.

“They say it will snow any day and we have another two and a half weeks. Maybe, we’ll get a white Christmas.” He mused, the next thing they knew snow drifted down from sky.

“Look at that.” Lucy remarked with a soft chuckle as she held out her hand and caught the snow flakes in her gloved palm. "Looks like we might get a White Christmas." Lucy added with a smile. She looked up to the sky and watched the snow float down through the air.


	4. Kiss the Chef

A few days later,

“Just a sprinkle more.” Lucy told him as she laid on the couch and watched Flynn make a sweet potato pie at the coffee table. It was ridiculous given it had to be uncomfortable for him. But he suggested it when Lucy didn’t have the strength to sit up. She appreciated it, just as she appreciated how adorable he looked in the wildly feminine, frilly and way too small apron.

“This would be easier if you wrote down the recipe or told me an actual measurement.” Flynn informed her, it could’ve helped them avoid the unorthodox cooking adventure in the living room.

The last couple of days, had been pretty interesting. Lucy had slept for most of it, but when she was awake; she enjoyed herself. Flynn was definitely overindulging her whims, but she was selfish as she wanted to be with him and talking. Watching Flynn had become her favourite activity, she found herself captivated by his expressive nature and handsome features.

The feelings she had wanted to explore, well she was definitely not getting a handle on them. She had thought maybe she was infatuated with him because he made her like a better version of herself. She enjoyed spending time with him, they could converse on many subjects and she just missed being able to talk about things that didn’t revolve around Rittenhouse. She had that with him, but the close quarters and the illusion of their cover; pretending to be married, had her falling in love with him. She got this albeit manufactured preview to what their relationship and life could look like. She loved it, she wanted it to be real.

“But not as much fun.” Lucy said with a gentle chuckle, Flynn liked recipes and Lucy tried her best to remember all the ingredients but measurements only came to her when she went through the process. She also liked watching Flynn squirm as he tried to decipher what a ‘sprinkle’ was in a quantifiable measurement.

“So, is this a Pinterest recipe?” Flynn asked as he had made the pie base and they were at the stage of making the filling.

“No.” Lucy said offended before she corrected him. “We had a Preston family cookbook. It started in 1893, it was filled to the brim with generations of our family’s recipes. My mother would bring it out for every holiday. Amy and I would get to choose what desserts and meals we’d eat. Then we’d make it together as a family. It was the only time of year we really did things as a family.” Lucy looked wistful, “My Mom was busy with her career; lecturing and writing books etc. So, she left a lot of the cooking and house duties to Henry.” Lucy told him with a shrug.

“Your father?” Flynn asked out of curiosity as it was rare for traditional roles of husband and wife to be swapped especially in their parent’s generation. Lucy appreciated that he didn’t refer to Benjamin Cahill as her father. Yes, he was her biological father but Henry had been the one who been a true father to her. The one who loved and raised her as his own, shaped her as much as her mother had.

“Yes, I miss those times. My Mom could be very precise in how she wanted things. But Thanksgiving and Christmas was when things didn’t need to be perfect. It was the joy of being together, just the family” Lucy said as she reminisced. “Christmas; it was an elaborate affair and always magical. What did you and your family do during Christmas? Any special traditions?” she asked Flynn.

“Nothing special, we’d sometimes visit my parents or Lorena’s would come to our place. We did all the normal things. Trees, decorations and presents.” Flynn said with a shrug as he stirred the cinnamon into the sweet potato mixture.

“There has to be some things you did that were special to your family.” Lucy said, prying because she knew a man like Flynn always went the extra mile on everything he did. Maybe she shouldn't push him but she was curious.

“We’d grow wheat grass.” Flynn offered reluctantly, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to share. He just braced himself for the pain of remembering. It weirdly didn’t hurt, but he did miss the small family traditions and performing them. The taste of his mother’s cooking and Lorena’s smile. Iris’ exuberance as she took in the world around her and still saw the wonder of Christmas.

But he was enjoying the weird antics of cooking at the coffee table. Seeing Lucy smile as she reminisced about her family. He was glad she could still find the good memories. The only downside was that he wasn’t too sure about her ‘recipe’. But he hoped that it wasn’t being mucked up because she medicated. Though they would see in a couple hours when it would be ready to eat.

“Wheat grass?” Lucy asked, Flynn nodded.

“Yes, we plant the seeds in a bowl on the 13th December and by Christmas they should be about 8 inches tall? Maybe?” he gave a casual shrug. “It’s a Croatian tradition. It’s believed that if the wheat grows tall and dense, then a prosperous year was ahead. Lorena liked a mishmash of America and Croatian traditions and foods. I’d make sour cherry strudel and Kremšnita.” He told her, a soft smile played on his lips as he remembered past Christmases.

“What’s Krem-sineeta?” She asked, Flynn smiled and she knew she mispronounced it. But he didn’t remark on it.

“It’s a custard cream cake. Iris loved watching the process and licking the spoons.” Flynn said with a chuckle, the memories of his daughter’s smile and her demanding the spoon. Her 101 questions on how it was made to why they couldn’t put chocolate on it.

“Licking the spoons are my favourite part too. Maybe you could make the strudel or cake for me one day.” Lucy suggested gently, she liked it when he opened up about his family. She wasn’t sure if he knew it, but his face lit up when he spoke of happier times. She was glad she pushed for an answer.

“After the sweet potato pie, gingerbread biscuits and the apple pie?” Flynn asked her in amusement as her sweet tooth was showing.

“There’s a reason people put on weight during the Christmas season. More cinnamon.” She told him, not that it needed it but she just wanted to watch him struggle to put in the tiniest sprinkle.

“You’re the Chef.” Flynn mused as he did as Lucy told him.

“Far from it. I can bake three things and that’s it.” Lucy told him, she was lucky he could cook as she was a terrible at it. She only had four things she could make in the kitchen. After that, she only know how to scrape things out of a can to warm it up or take away containers onto plates.

“As long as you bake them well that’s all that matters.” Flynn said, Lucy turned her head back towards him.

“I think that batter is ready. So, pour it into the pie base, smooth the top and stick it in the oven for 40 minutes.” Lucy told him.

“Ok.” Flynn said, as he rose to his feet. Lucy turned her face up to look at the garland covered ceiling. She loved the way the light twinkled off them, listening to the Christmas music. She closed her eyes and happily drifted off.

When next she woke, the house smelt delicious as the rich aroma of sweet potato pie filled the air. It reminded her of Christmas’ past. A soft smile played across her lips as she hoped it tasted as good as it smelt. She pushed up from the couch to see Flynn sitting in the arm chair near the lounge; reading a book.

“How long was I out?” she asked, she felt a little groggy.

“A couple of hours.” Flynn said as he closed the book. “Pie has been out of the oven and cooling down for a while now. I hope it’s cooked.” He said, Lucy looked to the kitchen and saw the pie sitting on a cooling rack at the small dining table.

“Let’s see.” she said, she slowly rose to her feet. She blew out a slow breath as her side ached and the staples annoyed her to no end. She didn’t want to tell Flynn but she was scared if she moved too much that she might tear her staples. She’d never had them before but she hated them.

“So, what do you think?” He asked her, looking unsure of his own skills.

“If it doesn’t smell burnt then it’s cooked.” Lucy said, Flynn snorted a laugh.

“I can’t believe you’ve never had Sweet Potato pie.” Lucy told him as she joined him at the table. She took a deep inhale enjoying the delicious aroma in the air. She rested herself against his arm as she looked down at the beautifully cooked pie. It didn't seem fair that he nailed it the first time round when she spent years perfecting it. But she let it go, as he'd made the pie for her, not to show off. “It looks and smells amazing. I can’t wait to try it.” She told him.

“Well you might be singing a different tune given the amount of Cinnamon you made me put in there.” Flynn told her, he looked down at her. “How are you feeling? Time for more meds?” he asked, he hadn’t missed how slowly she walked and slightly hunched over.

“I can wait until dinner.” She assured him, a knock sounded at the door. Lucy reluctantly let him go and watched he go to the door. He peeked through the curtain and plastered on a smile as he opened the door.

“Mrs Buckman.” Flynn said, he let the older woman in. She was about Lucy’s height but had a curvier figure with softly wrinkled face. Her long white hair pulled up in an artistic bun that Lucy could never achieve. She wore a well-tailored green winter dress with a matching cape and hat.

Flynn was right, she did look like half the epitome of Christmas as she looked like she walked off the set of a Christmas movie and into their lives.

“Flynn, how are you?” Mrs Buckman asked in a grandmotherly manner, she held a large casserole dish in her arms.

“I’m well, yourself? Mrs Buckman.” he asked as he welcomed her into the home. Lucy pushed her hair back and smoothed her hands down her pjs in a self conscious manner. She wished she had a little warning as she was not fit for company in the fifties.

“Perfectly fine, I came by with some beef stew for you and Mrs Monroe. Now be a good lad and take this to the kitchen” She told him, Flynn took the casserole dish not bothering to argue as it was free food.

“Thank you, even though you didn’t have to-“ Flynn started but Mrs Buckman cut him off.

“Your wife is ill, she needs sustenance. She can’t live on bubble and squeak forever.” She said as she smiled looking at the house in its splendour until her eyes landed on Lucy. “Oh hello dear.” She said with a warm smile.

“Hello, you’ll have to excuse my state.” Lucy said as she was in her pyjamas and her hair a mess.

“Tosh, you’re unwell and should be lying in bed.” Mrs Buckman told her, before she shot Flynn a look of disapproval. Flynn gave a shrug as he closed the door and came over to the kitchen area. He placed the dish on the table near the pie.

“Well, I smelt pie and had to search it out. I’m Lucy.” Lucy said as she held out her hand to the older woman.

“Maude and aren’t you a skinny little thing?” Maude asked rhetorically as she shook her hand and then spied the pie. “Who made this?” she asked looking at the pie.

“Flynn, with my instructions. He’s very talented in the kitchen.” Lucy said, Maude quirked an eyebrow in surprise with a touch of humour.

“All men are talented when they follow orders. Now, my stew will put some stuffing back into you and some meat on your bones. You’ll need it as winters here get quite chilly.” Maude assured her.

“Thank you.” Lucy said, she exchanged a look with Flynn. He gave a shrug as he wasn’t ruffled by Maude’s rather sexist comment. “It certainly looks delicious.” She added as she looked through the clear lid to the stew. She had no doubt it would taste delicious everything seemed to taste better. She was wondering if the drugs because even when she was nauseated, food seemed to still stick to her ribs and make her feel better. She couldn’t explain it.

“How are you?” Maude asked her, she felt Lucy’s forehead and under her neck for a temperature and peered into her eyes. Lucy had no idea what she was looking for.

“I’m ok, but I just need to excuse myself to the bathroom.” Lucy said a little self-conscious as she felt the need to at least brush her hair.

“But you can’t.” Maude admonished her, Lucy held her place as she didn't really know what to say to that.

“I can’t?” Lucy asked confused. Maude pointed up, Lucy and Flynn looked up at the same time to see what was ‘holding’ Lucy back.

“Mistletoe, it’s bad luck not to kiss your husband.” She told Lucy.

“Oh, we didn’t see that there.” Flynn said but then no one would see the mistletoe as there was so many decorations stuck to the ceiling. It was a chaotic mess, but it was still there.

“Well, now you know. You better make up for lost luck otherwise your marriage will be in shambles. Go on, kiss her.” Maude told Flynn as she pulled on his arm and then pushed him to stand in front of Lucy.

“She’s right.” Lucy told him in amusement but also squirming a little as she never in a million years expected to kiss Flynn under Mistletoe. Now the ball was in his court. She half expected him to bow out but much to her surprise; he didn’t.

He stepped closer to her, Lucy rested her hands on his waist. They were a married couple after all, which mean showing Maude that this was not the first time they had kissed under mistletoe. Lucy’s heart skipped a beat as delicious anticipation unfurl inside her. Flynn threaded his hands through her hair and gently tilted her head back to better suit him. She didn’t mind as she was finally getting something she had dreamt about on and off for months. 

Their eyes locked until his lips touched hers, and then her lashes swept down involuntarily.  She couldn’t help it; his lips were warm, firm and perfect. He parted her lips with his, he kissed her lightly at first before he deepened it. She responded in kind, unable to help herself. Lucy felt her bones melt in pleasure as everything felt insistent and urgent. By the time he broke the kiss, Lucy was unsteady on her feet and a little breathless as it was an amazing kiss. Much better than her imagination or dreams.

Flynn moved his hands down to her shoulders and arms, keeping his hold polite and yet it felt so intimate. Lucy felt lost in the romance of the moment until Maude cleared her throat. Flynn stepped sway from Lucy, he wore a closed lip smile as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

“Oh that was a good kiss.” Maude said approvingly, “Now go along dear, I’ll set up the tea and we’ll eat some of this sweet potato pie.” She added as she shooed Lucy. Lucy nodded and disappeared into the bedroom to the bathroom. She couldn’t help the tiny smile on her lips as the kiss had been pretty amazing.

She quickly used the bathroom and then brushed her hair to smooth out the frizz as best she could. She didn’t bother changing but pulled on a bathrobe. She returned to the living area to see the kitchen table was cleared, there was a pot of tea and Maude cut into their sweet potato pie. She plated up three slices and passed two of the plates across the table to Flynn.

Lucy sat down at the table, Flynn gave her a look of suffering as Maude was giving him intense instructions on how to reheat the stew. She looked to Lucy with a smile.

“So, how did you two meet?” Maude asked, Lucy looked to Flynn. She wondered if maybe she would hear the first time Flynn met Lorena. Part of her prepared for it, as she didn’t mind hearing the stories but to use it as part of a cover was depressing.

“It’s a rather tragic story with a happy ending.” Flynn offered cryptically, he picked up a fork and cut off the tip of the pie. He took the bite in his mouth and chewed unsure of whether he liked or hated it. Maude seemed to like it as she wore a surprised but pleased face.

“Do tell.” Maude said with keen interest as she was a very nosy neighbour and landlord’s wife.

“We met during the war in the burning wreckage of an aircraft crash. She was one of a few survivors that I found. I still remember how beautiful she looked, like an angry angel. She stood surrounded by twisted metal and fire. The attitude she gave me for presuming she needed to be saved, it was memorable.” Flynn said with chuckle, Lucy felt a little taken back as his story sounded vaguely like how they met.

“I like women with moxie.” Maude said looking to Lucy with approval before she looked back to Flynn to finish the story.

“I was just in shock. But we went our separate ways.” Lucy said adding to the story, at least she hoped she was. She placed her hand on the table. Flynn placed his hand in hers. It felt so natural for them even though it was really the first time they’d ever had to perform as a ‘loving couple’ to an audience.

“Fate kept bringing us back to one another, we became friends at first as she was dating another man. I didn’t want to interfere with her happiness.” Flynn said to Maude.

“It didn’t work out with that man. Then, I lost my mother to cancer. Flynn was there for me, he was my rock and really helped me through a tough time in my life. One day, he was cooking pancakes for me and I looked at him; I realised that I loved him and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.” Lucy said as she looked at Flynn, a soft smile on her lips as she realised how true is was to real life. It wasn’t a jaw dropping realisation but a gentle awakening. It had happened slowly over the past weeks until it culminated to this moment.

She loved him, it wasn’t infatuation. She wanted him more than just a friend, she wanted him to reciprocate her feelings. She remembered how he had tried to tell her why he was here. She knew he’d been about tell her how he felt for her. But it wasn’t until right now, she finally acknowledged it in herself. She just hoped he still felt the same. But right now, she needed to focus on their here and now, in maintaining their ‘cover’ as husband and wife.

“Tell me you at least courted her properly.” Maude told Flynn, the older woman looked ready to be disappointed in him.

“He did, the proposal was very sweet.” Lucy said with a smile. She looked to Flynn and they shared a smile. Hers was genuine while his had a slight artifice to it as he had no idea what she was up to.

“Well, don’t leave me in the unknown here. How did you propose?” Maude asked Flynn, before he could answer; Lucy spoke before him.

“He took me to an amateur magic show in Chicago. He organised with the Magician beforehand, I had no idea. So, Magician asked for a volunteer, I raised my hand. He called me up on the stage to be his assistant. He did this elaborate trick with an empty. He pulled out an egg and then made it disappear back into the bag. Then he gave me the empty bag and stepped away. He made me do the trick but I ended up pulling out an engagement ring. There was Flynn, down on one knee. He asked me to marry to him. I said ‘Yes’.” Lucy said, she lovingly smiled at Flynn, he wore a bemused expression for a moment before he smiled in true amusement as he realised her little twist of a true story they shared.

“That is the most interesting and romantic proposal I’ve ever heard of.” Maude said not sure what to think but the story was a good one. She smiled like it was a story she couldn't wait to share.

“I wanted it to be that way.” Flynn said with his own smile. “We had a small wedding with just our closest friends and family. It was beautiful day, we’ve been happily married ever since.” Flynn said.

“We’ve been very blessed. With Flynn’s work, we’ve travelled and seen the world together.” Lucy added.

“Any plans for kids?” Maude asked them.

“Not yet, but there’s plenty of time.” Flynn said, he lifted her hand up from the table a pressed a soft kiss to her palm. Lucy felt herself get caught up in his eyes, before he released her hand. Lucy mentally shook away the haze of desire before she turned her attention back to tea. The conversation drifted onto topics of the season and Maude’s life stories.

* * *

Later that evening, after Maude left and the couple shared a quiet dinner; Flynn and Lucy retired to bed. Lucy laid on her side of the bed with her legs propped up with pillows. It wasn’t exactly comfortable but it helped her sleep as it stopped her abdominal muscles from going taut and pulling on her staples.

Flynn finished up in the bathroom and came out in a tank top and pyjama pants. He turned off the lights and carefully climbed into bed as he always did, given he didn’t want to jostle her. Lucy waited as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She watched as Flynn relaxed and settled in for the night beside her. She could just see the outlines of his features.

“You told her the story of how we first me.” Lucy whispered in the dark.

“I figured you’d be asleep.” Flynn mused.

“Not yet, I just… you told our story about how we first met but with a few twists.” She said, she had wanted to mention it before but she had been too scared of seeing his reaction. In the dark, with her medication slowly kicking in; she could at least protect her reactions if she was wrong about how he felt.

“Yes, the best lie is when you stick close to the truth.” Flynn told her in a light manner.

“It’s just- I expected you to use a story with Lorena. When Wyatt and I went undercover to get close to Bonnie and Clyde, he used a story about how he proposed to Jessica. It was bittersweet, but also haunting as everything about Wyatt and I, it has Jessica as this ghost between us.” Lucy confessed, the truth of the situation was easier to say out loud. She had to admit it depressed her to know she could never be loved to the same extent Wyatt loved Jessica. She just never felt it existed for her. Even now, she wasn’t sure as she was always afraid of it backfiring on her.

“Hmm,I don't mean any offense to Wyatt but some memories and stories should be sacred. But for him, it was probably easier than making up an entire story from scratch. Though your engagement story was fairly elaborate. A little Houdini related, maybe?” he asked teasingly, Lucy saw him shift in the bed so he was laying on his side. Her eyes had adjusted more that she could now make out his smile in the dark.

“Maybe,” Lucy replied slyly, grateful for the change of topic back to them.

“I hope that wasn’t what you were envisioning at the time when we were actually there.” He told her, his tone so light and teasing she knew he wasn’t being serious. She couldn’t help by snort a laugh.

“No, but I remembered how much fun Houdini was.” Lucy told him.

“He handcuffed me to a safe and stole my gun.” Flynn reminded her.

“Yeah, he did.” Lucy said smiling in the dark, she felt a smug pleasure at the memory of Houdini getting the upper hand of Flynn and helping her. She really learnt a lot about herself that day and from Houdini. History was always the best teacher.

“Oh, so it’s like that now?” he asked her teasingly.

“You have to admit it was rather impressive.” Lucy remarked.

“It was.” Flynn conceded. “And that pancake story, it was only a couple of weeks.” He stated, Lucy nodded, her heart skipping a beat as she decided to take a chance and be brave.

“It was a month ago, you were in that burgundy turtleneck eating cereal while cooking me pancakes.” Lucy said with a soft smile as she remembered it fondly. “You made me breakfast to cheer me up even though you were halfway through your own. You did it like you do a lot of things for me because you love me.” She told him, she only just realised she loved his that afternoon, that her crush was an understatement. But she wasn't about to say it.

“I do.” Flynn said, he said it like it was old news. Lucy couldn’t help herself as she turned on her bedside lamp and looked at him.

“I don’t know whether you’re telling me this because I’m on pain meds and think I’ll forget or what.” she told him a little flustered, she needed to know where they stood. The last man to tell her that he loved her, it ended up burning her brilliantly. Her battered heart didn’t need his ‘I love you’ to end with a ‘but’ or ‘as friends’.

“I’m agreeing because it’s true.” He told her in a matter of fact manner.

“Why aren’t you happier about it? Is loving me such a terrible thing?” she asked him, completely frustrated and annoyed as Flynn chuckled. “It’s not funny.” She grouched. Flynn pushed up onto his elbow and looked down at her, Lucy wished he wasn’t so aloof about this.

“Lucy, I’m not upset. I’m just stating it how it is. I don’t know what it means given that until recently I thought you were with Wyatt.” He told her, Lucy made a face as she couldn’t believe a man as intelligent as him could be so stupid.

“I am not with Wyatt. He didn’t choose me, he chose Jessica and when she rejected him. He came to me like I was a participation award. Now, he’s been acting petulant about me turning him down for weeks.” Lucy explained hotly. She couldn’t help it as she still felt sore about it.

Not because of Wyatt but because her mother instilled a bad trait in Lucy that she should always be the best and first in everything she did in life. So, being treated like second best no matter the situation always rubbed her the wrong way. She’d learnt to swallow a lot of her pride about it, but when it came to relationships, she didn’t want to the consolation prize. She wanted to be the woman a man wanted to settle down with, not settle for.

“I hear you, but I didn't realise that you cared about me as more than a friend. I really thought you chose me to stay because we’re get along, I can cook and clean.” Flynn said in a matter of fact manner.

“Seriously?”  she asked him incredulously.

“Well, you liked my soup.” Flynn offered, a small smile of amusement played on his lips as Lucy smacked him in the chest out of annoyance. He couldn’t resist being obtuse and seeing her feathers ruffled a little. He’d just confessed to how he felt like it was nothing when it was huge for him. He felt vulnerable for playing it so casually.

But he also wanted to inject some levity into what was a very upsetting topic. He knew Lucy had been hurting over Wyatt and that whole saga. He’s supported her from a distance while trying not to get involved. He didn’t want to know the details, but in not knowing them; he’d been missing some key information.

“Wyatt and I had, it was one night, not a huge love affair everyone seems to believe it was. What I feel for you is very different.” She said exasperated. Flynn smiled as he loved hearing her tell him that. He just never expected her to love him so quickly and earnestly.

“And my soup is really good.” Flynn said, Lucy shook her head but he could see the faint smile on her lips.

“Yes, it’s delicious.” She agreed, “Now, can we go back to the part where you love me? And why you aren’t kissing me?” she asked him.

“Because I’m respecting your boundaries.” He told her.

“Can’t you disrespect them more.” She complained, he smiled and she gave a groan of frustration as she realised how she sounded. “You know what I mean. I chose you because I wanted to be with you not your skills in the kitchen.” She told him frankly.

“So, you love me too.” Flynn said teasingly, the both of them not ready to say the words ‘I love you’ to each other. Not yet, but they knew the truth and it was more than enough for now.

“Will you just kiss me already.” She grumbled in good humour. Their eyes locked, humour faded into desire and Lucy felt a familiar pull inside to him. The sexual tension. He shifted closer to her before he leaned forward and brought his mouth tenderly to hers.

The kiss was slow, warm, gently but it didn’t stay that way for long. She slid her hands up to cradle his head and kissed him with so much hunger. Flynn was done for. He couldn’t stop himself from deepening the kiss the way he’d wanted to in the kitchen. Now they had no audience, they were both in the same place to explore it.

Lucy gasped and tightened her hold on his head. Heat roared through them. Even as Flynn told himself to go slow, be gentle, the kiss turned wild and hot within the space of a couple heartbeats. His tongue was in her mouth, stroking, taking, and she was right there with him. She lifted her hands to his chest, felt his heartbeat, the warmth of his body, all that was hard and broad and male about him. Her fingers curled into the tank top he wore as the intensity of the kiss overcame her.

Or was until she tried to get closer and pain shot through her. Flynn immediately pulled back from the kiss, hearing her sound of pain.

“Sorry.” He told her, assuming it was his fault as he wore a concerned expression. “Are you ok?” he asked her.

“Don’t be sorry. It was really good until the stupid staples and body got in the way.” Lucy grouched in frustration, she laid onto her back.

“Hey, don’t insult your body. It’s one of my favourite parts of you after your brain, intelligence and brilliant chess skills.” He told her.

“So, my brain turns you on?” she asked him sceptically.

“Yes,” he said before he pressed a kiss to her temple. “Now, may I see if there is any damage?” he asked her, she smiled because even though she’d given her consent for so much more. It meant a lot that he’d still ask her.

“Pretty sure the only damage done was to my chances of getting laid tonight.” Lucy grumbled, Flynn chuckled as he pulled back the tape and gauze to look at her incision site.

“Looks ok.” He said, he recovered the wound and smoothed the tape back down before he pressed a kiss to the bottom of her rib cage. Lucy sighed in pleasure at the small gesture. He pulled her pyjama shirt down and the blankets up before moved back to laying on his side of the bed. Lucy whimpered in annoyance. “We’ll pick this up another time.” He promised her.

“I want it now.” She grouched half lying as the kissing and being turned on was amazing but she had a feeling if they did anything more her damaged body would object.

“Really?” he asked in a sceptical tone, an amused smile on his lips. “Cause, I’m pretty sure we can wait until you’re healed.” He told her, he picked up her hand in his and pressed a kiss into her palm.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a smile on her face and buzzing with joy as she remembered last night. She inwardly chastised her staples for ruining her fun. If she had been fully healed, she could’ve had amazing sex. She knew it would be amazing just going off of their kisses yesterday. She was supposed feel miserable and incredibly body sore from her surgery. Yes, her body was screaming for pain meds, she was definitely not miserable.

She was in love, just acknowledging it had opened up a knot of tension she didn’t even knew she had been holding inside her until she suddenly felt lighter. Freer. She looked across at Flynn’s side of the bed and found it empty, nothing new about that. Flynn was an early riser, which benefitted her as she smelt the fresh coffee in the air.

She slowly rolled herself out of bed and used the bathroom. She brushed her teeth but didn’t bother fixing her hair as Flynn had seen her at her worst. They never needed the pretence of her ‘looking’ pretty 24/7. He found her beautiful no matter what. 

“Morning.” Flynn called out from kitchen, Lucy saw the table was dressed up for breakfast. Fresh orange juice, water and fruit.

“Hi.” Lucy said, she walked over to it and looked at her wedding and engagement rings. She got caught up in the fantasy of their cover and imagining that this could be their present and future. “So, um last night. I meant what I said, it wasn’t me running my mouth off while on medication. It’s not some misplaced affection because of my appendix bursting either.” She said, she wanted him to know in the sobriety before she had her meds, her feelings hadn’t changed.

“Good to know, I guess you’re expecting a kiss good morning now?” Flynn asked in a teasing manner as he closed the space between them.

“It would be nice.” She quipped with a smile, she looked up at him. Flynn lifted his hand to cup her jaw and lowered his mouth to hers. He gave her a slow and lingering kiss ‘good morning’.

“Hungry?” he asked her, Lucy nodded in a dazed manner.

“A little.” She lied as she was hungry for more than food and her meds. But knew it was all she was getting until the staples came out. But it was ok, she could wait and the kisses were definitely working for her.

“Sit down, I’ll make us breakfast.” He told her, Lucy nodded as she eased herself down into a chair at the table.


	5. Staples Come Out

A couple days later, Lucy leaned heavily on Flynn truly hating the medical system of the 1950s. She had just wanted to run out of there before she really said what was on her mind to her Doctor. Flynn hadn’t even had time to put on his heavy overcoat.

“Are you ok?” Flynn asked her. Lucy was rather pale and shaking not from the cold but anger. She just had her staples removed before the Doctor wrote her another prescription for more pain meds and anti-depressants as he felt Lucy was suffering ‘melancholy’.

A melancholy that apparently brought about by her ‘advanced’ age and lack of children. The doctor also made some more derisive comments that her blustering anger and appendicitis would never have happened if she had been performing her true purpose in life which came from rearing children. For a man of science, he really had some backward views about a woman’s role in society.

“That man was a moron.” Lucy grumbled, she leaned on Flynn heavily as she was starting to flag from her anger and the anxiety she held in when she’d had the staples removed. “My appendix didn’t burst because I hadn’t had kids. The nerve of him to say ‘Tick’, ‘Tock’ and that my lady parts were shrivelling as we spoke. No, when you two spoke because I might as well be a broken-down car. Given he only chastised me for not being younger with 4 kids already.” She added bitterly.

“It’s just this era.” Flynn said diplomatically.

“Well, you should have punched him.” Lucy grumbled, she knew it was petty but she didn’t like being told at 35; she was old and her uterus was practically a dry and shrivelled up husk.

“He did save your life.” Flynn reminded her in amusement. Lucy glared at him, he didn't really mind. He understood her anger as they had put up with a lot. But he was just glad she had recovered without any incidence of infection or worse. He hated to admit it but he also appreciated the time they had had together as he'd forgotten what it was like to just live 'normally'. He hoped one day they could do it again minus Lucy having surgery.

“You’re defending him?” she asked him.

“No, I’m just not going to be punching every man who is repugnant to you. Otherwise we’d never get anywhere. How does it feel to not have the staples in anymore?” he asked, changing the topic.

“Sore. He didn’t even numb the site. He just yanked out the staples.” Lucy complained, as she stopped to catch her breath. Flynn gave her an empathetic smile, he unfolded his heavy coat from his other arm.

“That’s standard even in the present. You still have pain meds and in a couple of weeks you should feel good as new.” Flynn said as he could empathise with her situation. He pulled one sleeve on.

“Well at least tomorrow is Christmas! I saw in the TV guide that ‘White Christmas’ is playing tonight at 7pm. I say we go home have dinner then curl up on the lounge and watch it with milk and gingerbread cookies.” Lucy said, looking for the positive as she didn’t have to see that doctor again. But she could look forward to Flynn and their time together before reality of their lives returned.

“Sounds good to- Hey!” he complained as Lucy pinched his ass hard before he had pulled his heavy coat on completely. It hadn’t been a cute pinch either.

“I’m just balancing the scales of sexism.” Lucy told him in a mockingly sweet manner.

“Be a little gentler next time.” He told her before he took her hand into the crook of his elbow.

* * *

Later that evening,

“There is one tradition we had in our family.” Flynn said to Lucy, the movie had finished and the couple had been relaxing on the lounge together talking about nothing consequential. Just their favourite Christmas movies and why they loved them. Flynn pulled himself off the lounge and walked over to the Christmas tree.

“What’s that?” Lucy asked as she pushed herself up to sit on the lounge. She pushed a hand through her mussed hair and watched him reach under the tree.

“Opening a present on Christmas Eve.” He said as he pulled out a wrapped present.

“I didn’t get you anything.” Lucy lied, she had spoken with Maude last week when she had popped by for a visit. Flynn had been out getting them supplies. Organised a small gift for Flynn but she wanted him to open it tomorrow morning.

“You gave me back my holiday spirit.” He offered, Lucy made a face.  “Too corny?” he asked, even though she had. Slowly and surely, this Christmas had been delightful and fulfilling even before the actual day. He didn't need any gifts as she loved him, it was more than he could ever wish for. 

“Yes, you sound like one of those sappy Christmas movies.” She said but she did like it, she just didn’t like how it sounded like he was letting her off the hook. Like he didn’t need to be spoiled with a gift or given anything. But Lucy felt differently as she did want to spoil him. He'd been through so much in the past few years that she just wanted to give him as much happiness as she could.

“How about you gave me many happy memories this past week that I will cherish for a long time.” He told her sincerely, Lucy smiled as she was happy too as the memories of the past week were theirs.

It wasn’t about Rittenhouse or their history with the Journal. It was just them, getting to learn about one another in a way they hadn’t had the opportunity to before. To relax and not be on edge waiting for the alarm to sound for their next jump. They were safe for three weeks to be just themselves without the noise of their chaotic lives. It just felt amazing to be ‘normal’.

“Still corny but I'll take it.” Lucy said as she accepted the wrapped box he gave her. He sat down on the lounge beside her and gestured for her to open it. So, she did. She tore off the paper and found a small jeweller’s box. She looked to Flynn and wondered what he’d found. She knew it wasn’t an engagement ring as it would be an absurd gift given they were just finding their feet as a couple. She already had one for their cover.

“Go on,” he prompted, Lucy popped open the lid. Her breath caught in her throat, tears welled in her eyes as she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“This is my locket." She said.

"Not exactly." Flynn corrected gently.

"But how?” She asked as she pulled locket and its long chain out of the box and held it in her hands. She inspected it closely and realised it might not be her original locket but it was manufactured in this time. As it was identical to hers except it was brand new. That didn’t change how deeply it resonated with her, as she felt like she was literally holding a piece of herself in her hands that she’d lost in 1888.

“I saw it in a jewellery store downtown when I bought your rings. One of their newest designs.” He said with a wry smile, he was glad it was right locket. He’d gone off memory of the few times he had seen her wear it and the one time she had shown it to him.

“You know my sister gave me the other locket. It had been ‘vintage’. I never thought I’d be able to find another like it.” She mused as she was beyond happy.

“Please tell me these are happy tears.” He said a little worried as he gently brushed away the tear that slid down her cheek.

“They are and this is perfect. Thank you. How does it look?” she asked as she put the locket on. She pulled her hair out of the chain and arranged it into its ‘usual’ place on her person. It felt incredibly right and an unexpected sense of peace rolled through her.

“Beautiful and right where it’s supposed to be.” He told her.

“How is it that you find all the pieces of me and somehow pick them up and put them back together?” She asked him, but before he could even answer she kissed him with every ounce of passion she felt for the man. She didn’t need an answer, she knew it was just who he was. He was considerate and thoughtful man, he showed her in so many small but meaningful ways how much he loved and appreciated her. She just wanted to give back as much as he’d given her.


	6. It's Only The Beginning.

Lucy woke up with a smile as it was Christmas. She turned her head to see Flynn’s side of the bed empty. It wasn’t abnormal given he was an early riser. But the delicious aroma of cherries, custard, fresh pastry and sugar. Oh, she loved that mix. She gingerly pushed up in bed.

She pulled off the bedding and rose to her feet. She lifted her pyjama shirt and looked down at the very fresh scar. It was still tender but she knew it was fine and healing right on schedule. She used the bathroom before she moved to the vanity in the bedroom. She looked at her appearance, she brushed and fluffed her hair.

She picked up the locket and pulled it over head. She smiled softly in the mirror, amazed at how it still felt like a piece of herself had returned to her.  She stepped out into the living room and smiled as she saw Flynn in the kitchen setting the table.

“You've been busy. It smells amazing, what is it?” She asked him, she joined him in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Merry Christmas, by the way.” She added, she stepped up onto her tippy toes and Flynn leaned down, they shared a kiss ‘good morning’ under the mistletoe.

“Breakfast.” He said answering her question. He pulled an tray out of the oven with what looked like flaky pastry treat with fruit. “Cherry Strudel.” He said, he placed it on the stove top to cool down. Lucy smiled as she hadn’t expected him to share his family traditions. She understood that some things from the past couldn’t be revived. But the delicious aroma coming from the delightfully good-looking strudel made her happy this one had made it.

“It looks so good. Where did you find the cherries?” She asked as it was most definitely not cherry season.

“They are canned and you can’t have strudel without custard. So, we’ll let them cool down and have some porridge and coffee.” He said as he gestured to the kitchen table which was laden with their usual breakfast.

“I want strudel.” Lucy told him with a playful pout.

“You’ll have to wait. I cooked half the amount of porridge so, you’d still have space for Strudel.” He told her in amusement.

“Trust me, there’s always space for strudel in me.” Lucy assured him, they sat down at the table and went through their morning routine of eating breakfast and went over the game plan for their Christmas lunch.

“I hope Maude and Sam don’t think we’re rude for doing our own thing.” Lucy commented, they had been invited to the main house for Christmas. But they had declined wanting to have their own private celebration.

“No, they get it. I think Maude believes this cottage will give us a child for next September.” Flynn remarked with a chuckle. Their cheeks tinged pink as they both remembered Maude’s comments on the subject matter. There was something to be said for the 21st Century where everyone ignored their neighbours.

“Why is everybody so obsessed with children?” Lucy asked incredulously.

“They don’t have enough TV.” Flynn offered.

“It’s not like I don’t want them but I just have goals or I had them, which got in the way of meeting a man to get married and have kids.” She said casually.

“Now you have Rittenhouse.” Flynn mused.

“I look forward to Rittenhouse being taken down but I wonder how much of my career will be salvageable. I was carrying the torch for my mother and her legacy. I don’t think I can in good conscience keep it up and pretend she was this great woman after everything she did. I love her despite everything that happened but I can’t live off her legacy.” Lucy said before she down her pain medication with some porridge and fruit.

“Maybe you should carve your own path. Find something you’re passionate about that your Mother never dived into academically and make it your own. History is extensive and I doubt your Mother covered it all.” Flynn offered before he took a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, true, it’s just not going to be easy. I’m not sure how much fight I have left in me. I feel like History is tainted and I’m losing my interest for it because it’s no longer the same. What we have is this manipulated mess of misinformation and disparity of the human condition.” Lucy confessed in a dark and depressed manner.

“You know I found time travelling to be like opening Pandora’s box.” Flynn commented casually.

“How so?” Lucy asked.

“We opened ourselves up to see and feel all the sorrows of the darkest times in history. But there is always hope, no matter how small the quantity it may be in, it exists everywhere like it did in the bottom of Pandora’s box. And with hope can come change for the positive.” Flynn told her.

“There was no hope in Pandora’s box.” Lucy said as she was pretty sure there wasn’t.

“Yes, there was. You need to brush up on your Greek history.” He deadpanned, Lucy poked out her tongue at him. “Strudel?” he offered.

“Please.” Lucy said, Flynn collected their empty bowls from the table and plated a large portion of the strudel. He dusted it with icing sugar and placed it on the table between them with two forks.

“Custard on the side or over the top?” he asked.

“Drizzle it all over.” Lucy said with a smile as she couldn’t wait to eat it. Flynn did as ordered and then placed the pot back on the stove before he returned to his seat opposite her. “So, did you eat this for breakfast on Christmas day?” she asked referring to his family.

“Lorena and I did when we were a couple but when Iris came along, we decided we needed to instil good eating habits in her. So no dessert before 10 am.” He explained.

“Did it work?” Lucy asked.

“Not always, but we did our best.” Flynn said with a soft smile, he was surprised how good it felt to talk about his family and his memories. He didn't feel as if he were drowning in pain. Instead he felt a wistfulness that it was over. But also hope that he would have it again. He had Lucy, they were different from him and Lorena but still just as special.

“I’m so sorry they are not here anymore.” Lucy said sincerely, she knew Christmas was hard for her. But for Flynn it had to be excruciating to endure the holidays. She had just hoped celebrating would bring up the happier memories that he spoke about last night. He could remember the good times he did have with Lorena and Iris as they were part of him even in their absence.

“It’s life, we lose the people we love eventually. The best thing we can do is cherish the time we have with them.” Flynn said softly, Lucy nodded in agreement with his sentiments. “Now, you going to eat this strudel or not?” he asked her, lightening the subject.

“I am.” She assured him, she picked her fork and carved out a bite with thick lashings of custard. Her stomach rumbled in delight even though it had been fed and her mouth salivated from the delicious aroma. She shoved the bite in her mouth with no grace. She chewed and moaned as it tasted amazing. It was the perfect amount of flaky pastry, sugar to cherry ratios. The custard just added the perfect accent to it. “Mmm, this is so good. Why have you never made this before?” She asked behind her hand as her mouth was full. She was already carving out her second bite in preparation.

“It’s an old family recipe for special occasions only.” He told her, as he leaned on the table and started to dig into it with her. “I only share with very special people.” He added, Lucy’s heart glowed at his words and the way he looked at her.

“Thank you for sharing it with me.” She told him as after she swallowed her first bite. “Speaking of special, I have a present for you.” She said before she stuffed another large forkful of dessert in her mouth before she rose from her seat.

“You do?” he asked, she nodded as she went to the lounge room and opened a drawer. She swallowed her mouthful and cleared her throat.

“Now, it’s not wrapped.” She said as she had her hands cupped around her gift in a vain tempt to keep it covered. “as I kind of forgot to wrap it between sleeping and eating.” She chagrined.

“It’s ok. I don’t need wrapping paper.” Flynn assured her as he wondered what she was hiding exactly. She came back to the table and stood to his side.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” She told him. Flynn obliged her, he felt her place some smooth and oddly shaped item into his hands.

“Merry Christmas.” She said, Flynn opened his eyes and looked down to see a Christmas tree decoration in his hands. It was a beautiful burgundy and gold onion shaped ornament; it was iconic for the era they were in.

“Is it stolen?” he asked in amusement and given the house they were in, it was a valid question.

“No!” Lucy said looking offended. “I paid for it with money I took from your wallet and Maude got it for me after I told her what I needed. You know given we’re married; your money is my money.” She told him before she wore a smug grin. Flynn chuckled at how she sourced the money.

“It’s beautiful.” Flynn said, he loved it.

“It’s represents a lot of our firsts.” Lucy told him as she lifted it out of his hand to dangle it from her finger.

“Our first decoration.” Flynn said as he looked out it twirled and sparkled in the light.

“Our first Christmas, first kiss among other firsts. I look forward to what other firsts we’ll share together in the future.” She told him as she passed the decoration back to him. Flynn smiled softly as he loved her, what her gift represented.

“I look forward to it as well.” He told her, they shared a short and sweet kiss before Lucy returned to her seat.

* * *

 

After they finished the strudel, they washed up and started cooking their grand lunch feast together. Lucy mostly watched Flynn as the kitchen was too small. She was enjoying the view too much to spoil it.

Lunch was a beautiful affair they executed perfectly after they stuffed themselves silly, they reclined on the lounge together. Lucy tucked in at his side, she rested her head on his chest as she drifted pleasantly in and out of consciousness. Flynn read a book he found on the small bookcase in the living room.

One of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. His long fingers trailed slowly up and down her arm; drawing idle patterns. Bing Crosby Christmas music played softly from the turntable. It was perfect the perfect day. Lucy couldn’t have asked for anything more.

Well, she could ask for herself to be 100% recovered so she and Flynn could be a little more intimate with one another. But she felt secure with Flynn that she didn’t feel the need to have sex with him to tie them together. If she were honest, she didn’t have the energy right now for what she wanted to do with him, to him.

She smiled at the idyllic thoughts of sex with Flynn as her pain medication and full stomach got the better of her. Just as she was drifting off to sleep a knock sounded at the door. Lucy made a noise of complaint as the knock became urgent and Flynn shifted restlessly underneath her.

“I should check that out.” Flynn said to her.

“Ignore it, I’m comfortable and Maude will leave whatever it is on the front porch.” Lucy assured him. But the knocking continued.

“Doesn’t sound like it.” Flynn said, Lucy reluctantly let him go. She sat up and gave a yawn as she watched Flynn move to the door. He peeked through the curtain, he scowled as he opened the door.

“About time, I was freezing my balls off out there.” Wyatt grouched as he and Rufus walked into the house.

“Whoa, this place is over the top.” Rufus commented, he took in the Christmas décor and the general atmosphere of the home. Lucy and Flynn’s haven from their everyday lives and grief. A place Lucy had wanted to spend the rest of her recovery in. To celebrate New Year’s Eve alone with the man she loved. This holiday was a respite from their lives and now she felt upset and angry that it had been cut short by Wyatt’s impatience.

 “You’re both a week and a half early.” Flynn told them, he looked to Lucy. They both shared an expression of disappointment as their Christmas was cut short. It wasn’t fair.

“We waited four hours and I googled how long staples stay in. It said 4-14 days and Denise said she can get a doctor in to remove the staples. No questions asked.” Wyatt told him.

“This cherry thing is really good.” Rufus commented. Lucy looked to see Rufus eating the left overs of strudel Flynn made for her. She felt petty as she wanted to tell Rufus to stop eating it as it was meant to be hers and Flynn's alone. But she remained silent, she reminded herself that the men were oblivious to what was happening between her and Flynn. They’d also never understand the significance of the strudel.

“Help yourself.” Flynn said wryly as Wyatt and Rufus were unwanted guests trespassing on their sanctuary. Rufus nodded before he took another bite. Flynn hid his disappointment.

“How’s the recovery going?” Wyatt asked Lucy.

“Like you even care.” Lucy mumbled under her breath as she pushed off the lounge. She exaggerated her hobble because she wanted Wyatt to understand she was in pain. Not that she was in pain, but she wanted him to feel like an asshole.

“What?” Wyatt asked as he hadn’t heard what she said.

“I need to take my meds.” She said more clearly for him, she walked to the kitchen area.

“No one is stopping you. Just make it quick as Agent Christopher wants us back ASAP with as minimal impact on the past as possible.” Wyatt told her.

“Excuse me.” She said, she took the thin sliver of strudel left by Rufus and went to the bedroom. She slammed the door behind her not caring that it made her look petulant.

“Ok, what’s her problem?” Wyatt asked Flynn, completely oblivious to the fact he was the ‘problem’.

“Lucy was expecting 8 more days of rest. So, was I.” Flynn told him in a matter of fact manner. There was no use explaining it to Wyatt as talking to him was like holding an ethical discussion with a brick wall.

“Ah, so your Christmas affair wasn’t working out?” Wyatt asked mockingly. "That's too bad. Maybe next year you'll have better luck." Wyatt drawled mockingly, he even slapped Flynn's arm in a patronising manner. Flynn had to fight the urge to break the man's arm.

“I’m going to get Lucy some water and see if she needs my help.” Flynn told him, refusing to indulge Wyatt in his petulance.

“I can do that.” Wyatt told him, but Flynn stopped him.

“I’m her husband. I prefer to maintain my and Lucy’s cover. There’s coffee and food, feel free to wash up the dirty dishes and we’ll let you know when we’re ready to leave.” Flynn told him, as he grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water.

“Yeah, we don’t have time for dishes as Agent Christopher wants us back ASAP.” Wyatt told him.

“Time is relative.” Flynn said as he headed to the bedroom with the water and Lucy’s meds.

“We don’t have the time. Rittenhouse could leave for a different time period at any moment.” Wyatt told him as Flynn walked by him. Flynn could see why Lucy ran for the bedroom, he felt his own feathers being ruffled as he wanted to remind Wyatt that he was adult not a pre-schooler.

“Then go to the lifeboat. If they jump, leave without us. We’re not going anywhere in a rush.” Flynn said, he opened the door to the bedroom and closed it behind him. He gave a sigh of relief to have the separation from the men.

He turned to find Lucy on the bed looking upset. She chewed on the strudel, her eyes brimmed with tears. She looked so dejected like someone told her Christmas was cancelled. In essence, it’s what Wyatt and Rufus did when they barged in. They had good intentions, but they didn’t adhere to the plan which was disappointing.

“I brought you some water and your meds.” Flynn told her.

“I don’t need them.” Lucy said before she sniffed and wiped at her face.

“I know.” He said as he set them down on the vanity and sat down next to her on the bed.

“I feel really stupid right now because we’ve had a great week and a half. I’m upset because it’s over. We didn’t get our Christmas day and Rufus ate our strudel. They didn’t even ask how I was or say ‘Merry Christmas’. Just let's wrap it up.” Lucy told him, she offered him the last bite of the strudel on the plate. Flynn took it, not because he wanted it but because he felt Lucy might be sick from being upset. She didn’t need more stuffing, she placed the plate to the side before she pressed her hot face against his arm. Tears streaked down her face.

“We’re not over, just our time here. We have many more Christmases and strudel in our future.” He reminded her, he placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up from his arm to look at him. She saw the love and felt the soft warm glow of being with him in this moment.

“Yeah, we will.” Lucy agreed, Flynn kissed her deeply; Lucy greedily sank into it, savouring the pleasure as their privacy in the Bunker would be near naught.

 “We have to get ready to go home.” Flynn reminded her after he broke the kiss. Lucy licked her lips and reluctantly agreed.

“Mhmm, and what about Maude and Sam?” Lucy asked, she felt terrible as the kitchen was a bit of mess with all their lunch dishes that they had planned to wash while dinner was heating up.

“I’ll write a note to leave in their letterbox. It will be rude of us but better that we didn’t leave without a word. They’ll need to clean out the fridge and they will be well compensated for whatever mess we leave being.” Flynn assured her.

“I should get changed.” Lucy said with a sigh.

* * *

 

“They’ve been in there a while.” Rufus commented as he had finished washing up. He felt bad for kowtowing to Wyatt’s demands. He realised that in coming early it was hurting Lucy’s recovery not too mention gave them no chance to tie up loose ends of their stay. He didn’t feel right about the place or at least the kitchen being a mess. It seemed like Flynn had given Lucy a proper Christmas feast.

“It’s been 10 minutes.” Wyatt said as he’d sat at the dining table like a lump watching the hands on the clock move than helping Rufus.

“A man can do a lot in 10 minutes.” Rufus drawled in a knowing manner, he couldn’t help but rile his useless friend a little as he made it sound like Lucy picked Flynn in some drug fuelled state. That she didn’t choose wisely but after the past 4 hours of Wyatt’s rants and impatience, Rufus felt Lucy made the right choice in Flynn. Wyatt acted like she was kidnapped all over again, but looking around the perfect bubble of a home and Christmas decorations, it made him homesick. It made him kind of wish his appendix ruptured and he got a feast. But he already lost his appendix in the 21st Century, so no luck for him.

“As long as I don’t smell it, I don’t care.” Wyatt said.

“What are you talking about?” Rufus asked as he’d been referring to sex but he was pretty sure Wyatt was talking about taking a dump. How the confusion of the two activities could made; left Rufus a little perplexed.

But before Wyatt could answer, Flynn opened the door to the bedroom and came out with two bags. He closed door behind him. He was nearly dressed to leave, he was just missing the hat and overcoat.

“Lucy is getting changed, I just need to pack up a few more things and then we can go.” Flynn told them, he saw the clean kitchen and looked genuinely surprised. “Thank you for cleaning the kitchen.” He added.

“Not a problem.” Rufus assured him.

“You can leave the stuff behind.” Wyatt told Flynn, but Flynn shook his head.

“No, if we leave it behind, the landlord will file a missing person reports on both Lucy and I. That would be a red flag we would want to avoid. It won’t take too long.” Flynn assured him, picked up the decoration that Lucy gave him from the coffee table. He paused by the Christmas tree, he couldn’t help but feel saddened that Christmas over. At least for now.

* * *

 

The lifeboat landed in the bunker with a hard thud. Lucy smothered a groan as the harness had dug into her stomach which was still tender. She undid her harness and pushed herself out of the straps. She needed to get out of the small tin can as time jump messed with her badly. She felt like she was going to hurl if she didn’t get some different air and quick.

“Home, Sweet Home.” Rufus said.

“Open the hatch.” Lucy told him as she turned her chair to the hatch. Rufus didn’t need to be told twice. Once the hatch was open, Lucy was relieved that Jiya had the staircase pushed to the hatch.

She pushed out of her chair and grabbed onto the railing as a sharp pain streaked through her. But she pushed on as Wyatt was right behind her. She didn’t need nor want his help. She haphazardly made her way down the stairs, once she stepped on solid ground she blew out a slow breath. She straightened up as best as she could, but it was not a great success or pain free.

“Lucy, how are you feeling?” Jiya asked in concern, she rushed to her side to help her stay upright. Lucy nodded as she stood up on her own accord.

“I’m going to go lay down.” Lucy said, she didn’t mean to curt but she just needed to be anywhere but here with all the concerned expressions directed her way. She didn’t wait for a response as headed towards Flynn’s room. She didn’t care what they thought. She opened the door to his room and closed it quietly behind her.

“Flynn?” Denise asked, Flynn was surprised as everyone else at Lucy’s abrupt exit. More so that she went straight to his room. Not that he minded, but he was concerned that she might need a bucket as she had looked ready to vomit in the lifeboat.

“We needed another two weeks. Lucy only had the staples removed yesterday and is in a great deal of pain from the rough trip back.” Flynn said, not hiding his displeasure.  He understood both sides of the argument but he felt Lucy’s well-being trumped that of their concerns to the integrity of history.

“I’ll call a doctor in.” Denise said.

“Give it a day and then ask Lucy what she wants. She’s feeling like a piece of furniture being shuffled around than a person with rights.” Flynn said as he adjusted his hold on the suitcases he’d carried out of the lifeboat.

“Whose fault is that?” Wyatt asked him.

“Goodnight everyone, we’ll see you in the morning.” Flynn told them all.

“It’s only three in the afternoon.” Jiya said helpful as always. But it didn’t change Flynn’s plans as he was exhausted and Lucy didn’t look ready to face anyone for at least a day.

“We’ll see you all in the morning.” Flynn said, he turned on his feet. He smothered a smile as he heard Wyatt ask Denise if they shouldn’t separate Flynn and Lucy. Denise told him it wasn’t necessary.

Flynn reached the door and opened it, he placed the suitcases just inside the door. He closed the door and wished there was a lock as he’d use it just to keep the others out. He leaned his forehead against the door and took a deep breath as he missed their tiny cottage that smelt of fresh pine and baked goods.

He turned and strolled into the room, wondering idly if their relationship would translate to the present just as easily as it bloomed in the past. He wore a soft smile as Lucy was in his bed, wearing his long sleeve grey sweatshirt. She didn’t move as she looked over her shoulder at him, she had probably found a comfortable position as she was on her left side with her knees tucked up.

“You’re going to jump into my grave as quickly?” he asked teasingly.

“I hope not.” She said with a smile, she winced as she turned onto her back but kept her knees up. He crouched down by the side of the bed and looked at her.

“You ok?” he asked, she held out her hand and he took it in his. He pressed a couple of soft kisses to her knuckles. He couldn’t help but notice her wedding ring and engagement ring made the trip back to the bunker. That they were still on her finger, it was strangely heart-warming.

“Yeah.” She assured him with a tired smile.

“May I look at your stomach? I was worried about the harness.” He said to her.

“Sure.” She said, he released her hand as she pulled it away. He pulled back the blankets as she lifted the sweatshirt. Flynn rubbed his hands together warming them up before he gently probed the fresh scar tissue. He didn’t miss the grimace of pain on her face.

“Tender?” he asked as the scar was intact. There wasn’t any tearing which was reassuring but she was in pain which wasn’t great.

“Yes, feels like one huge bruise. Just sore and aches. It was an uncomfortable ride.” She said.

“It seems every trip gets rougher. If the pain gets worse let me know as you might need a doctor.” He said as pulled her sweatshirt down and blankets back up. He felt her forehead and found her temperature to be a touch warm but nothing too concerning given she was in pain and buried in bed.

“Get in here with me.” She told him, Flynn nodded as he obliged her. He rose to his feet and stripped out of his 1950s clothing and dressed into his sweats and black long sleeve top.

Lucy rolled back onto her left side, Flynn slipped into bed behind her. Lucy reached for his arm and pulled it over her and hugged her hand and forearm to her chest. Flynn propped up his head with his other arm as his body curled around hers.

“I’d forgotten how cold and dank it is here.” Lucy murmured sleepily.

“I know, but we’ll adapt to it again.” Flynn assured her. “I can get you a hot water bottle or more meds if you think it would help with the pain.” He added.

“No, just hold me.” She told him, she felt it was too soon for her meds but the warmth of Flynn’s body and his presence eased her tension which helped melt the hard edges of pain in her. They fell into a companionable silence and Lucy felt herself slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

Later that evening,

Flynn quietly snuck back into his room, he’d left Lucy sleeping over an hour ago to fix some dinner and something special to make up for their lost Christmas. Being back in the present when it was July, it was difficult to give Lucy the Christmas he wanted. But he did have a couple tricks up his sleeve.

He just hoped it put a smile back on Lucy’s face, he just needed to not drop it. He adjusted his hold on cutlery and winced as it made a loud clink. Lucy perked awake.

“Flynn?” she looked behind her to find him missing, “What?” she asked bleary eyes. She looked to him as she slowly sat up in bed. She pushed her hand through her hair. She smiled as she saw the decoration; she had given him sitting on the bedside table. She didn’t remember seeing him pack it, she almost worried that it had been lost in the move. But there it was, pristine and beautiful.

“I know our Christmas ended prematurely but I couldn’t resist one small celebration.” He said. Lucy looked to him and saw he was holding two plates and two forks. On one plate looks like sandwiches, the other plate looked like something vaguely similar to a vanilla slice.

“What is this?” she asked him.

“Kremšnita. Another dessert that I don’t make this for just anyone.” He explained, he sat down on the bed and held out the plate to her. She was able to take a closer look at the dessert and her stomach rumbled in delight at the sight of food.

“Before I eat what looks like an amazing dessert. I wanted to tell you that I’m really glad you’re in my life. I love you.” She told him.

“I love you too.” He told her, they kiss. Flynn brushed his nose against hers and pulled back. “Now, you need to eat this as it’s not cold enough in here to keep it fresh.”  He teased, Lucy chuckled.

She picked up a fork and carved out a bite. She ate it, she moaned happily as her taste buds were singing pleasure at the flavours. It hit all the right notes for her. 

“Terrible?” he asked, he passed Lucy some pain meds. Lucy took them from him.

“The worst. I should just eat it all and spare you the pain and embarrassment that is this Krem thing.” She told him, Flynn laughed, she used another bite of the Kremšnita to swallow her tablets.

“Let me see how bad it is.” He quipped as he knew it tasted great. The dessert already had Jiya’s stamp of approval as there was no food in the bunker that wasn’t shared.

“Ok, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Lucy told him in amusement. Flynn carved out a bite with his fork and then popped it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully like he was critiquing it.

“I could do better.” He offered.

“There’s always Christmas in six months’ time. Then all the Christmas’ after to perfect it.” She deadpanned.

“Yes, I think the bunkers atmosphere was working against me. That oven was feeling it’s age.” Flynn joked as he blamed the equipment for a perfect Kremšnita.  Lucy smiled and shook her head at him.

She leaned against his arm as they shared the rest of the Kremšnita together. They talked about future Christmas menus, imaginary vacations they would take, what their tree would look like, decorations they wanted to get.

Soon it turned into ideas of what they would do with their lives. Mostly it was fantasy but they felt a sense of joy and levity as a future of Christmases and happy memories. It made it feel like there was a light at the end of a very long tunnel. There was hope again as they had each other and a future beyond Rittenhouse, beyond the bunker.

 


End file.
